


【冬盾/詹芽】潮骚（The sound of waves）

by EstherX



Series: What the water gave us [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Intersex Steve Rogers, Other, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherX/pseuds/EstherX
Summary: 巴基无意间发现了史蒂夫身体的秘密。一些青春期男孩子之间毛绒绒的身体探索
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: What the water gave us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887889
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：Intersex！Steve，underage sex，以及一些过往巴基与女孩子性经历的暗示

当天色晦暗如一层水汪汪胎膜的时候，他就知道，要下雨了。

已经是纽约进入七月之后的连续第五个雨天。巴基懒洋洋地瘫在他和史蒂夫的床上，抬起腿，用脚腕拨开一点窗幔朝屋外望去。笼罩在沉闷水汽中的布鲁克林仿佛一座云雾缭绕的茫茫灰色山谷，而他们身处的明亮小屋便是世间最后一座灯塔，孑然而立；雷鸣在潮湿而凝滞的云层间不断地推进翻涌，雨点狂躁地砸向脆弱的玻璃，敲出愤怒而断续的音调，听上去就像客厅里那台坏掉的老式时钟。

“看来今晚你去不成莉莲家的派对了。”史蒂夫·罗杰斯坐在床边，就着唯一的一盏光亮，低头盯着他的素描本，目不转睛地说。

“无所谓。”棕发男孩放下腿，支起上身，不以为然地耸了耸肩。“反正，我猜她也不是那么想见到我。”

“因为昨天你不仅和她说了分手，还把她的兄弟比尔打断了门牙？”

“哦，他自找的。”巴基撅了噘嘴，从鼻腔里哼出一口气，嘟囔着。“谁让他放不干净那张嘴。”

金发男孩皱了皱眉。“他说了什么？”

“他说……”巴基顿了一下，含糊其辞地答道，“总之是些不好的话。”

是吗？史蒂夫不置可否地侧过身，审视般地眯起眼。他可没那么好糊弄过去。“巴恩斯。”

“什么事，罗杰斯？”

“少来，别给我装傻。”

“我不知道你在说些什么。”

巴基故作无辜地朝他眨眨眼。史蒂夫定定地盯着他看了一会儿，突然换了种问法。

“他说了我什么？”

“你怎么知……”他蓦地停下来。“你都听到了？”

“一些。他们有个像兄弟会那样的组织，很难不把话到处传来传去。”

“该死，早知道我就应该直接踢断他的老二。”

“巴基。”

“他们说你是个灾星，说你被恶魔诅咒了。”棕发男孩恶狠狠地捶了下枕头，好像那就是比尔的老二。“老天，他们以为自己是谁？一群混账，他们说无论谁跟你在一起都会倒霉，先是你的父母，然后就是我。”

当心着点，巴恩斯。他想起比尔拿捏着那种轻蔑的口吻，禁不住又是一阵生气。“他们还说，他们还说——”

“他们还说我是个死娘娘腔（faggot），一个好不起来的病秧子，是不是？”巴基不吭声，就只是咬住嘴唇，瞪着他。史蒂夫冲他摇摇头，“答应我，下次别再这么做了，巴克。”

“噢，我没听错吧，一个成天惹事生非的人忽然跳出来，教育我不要打架？”巴基像听到一件了不得的糗事那样嗤笑出声。

“听我说完，混蛋。”史蒂夫用力捣了下他的肋骨，但被他笑嘻嘻地躲过了。“就只是，为了他们，不值得。”

“嘿，谁说我是为了他们，我可都是为了你，伙计。”棕发男孩轻轻踢了他一下。

“我知道。”尽管清楚巴基那句“我可都是为了你”纯属无心之言，史蒂夫依旧下意识绷直了背。“那就更不行了，巴基。要打也应该是我来，而不是你。”

“听听，听听。”巴基夸张地比划着，“史蒂夫，我替你收拾的烂摊子还算少吗？不差这一件。”

“就这一件，不行。我说了，如果要打，那也必须是我来做。”金发男孩坚持，寸步不让。“如果你不答应我，我就告诉贝卡你偷偷扔掉了多少她追求者的情书。”

“你学坏了，罗杰斯。”

“在你身边呆这么久很难不这样，你知道我说到做到。”

巴基撇撇嘴，望着面前这个生性倔强的金发小个子，终于无奈地点了点头。“好吧，好吧，你赢了，我答应你。”

“你要发誓。”

“我发誓。”他装模作样地举起一只手。“现在我们能聊点别的了吗？”

史蒂夫白了他一眼，又回过身去，将分散的注意力重新集中到手里的画作上。

“你在画什么？”巴基毛茸茸的脑袋好奇地凑过来。他今天难得没有梳成那种时下流行的油顺背头，大概是无论再多的发胶也不免在阴雨天失灵的缘故。那些散序的棕发打着蓬乱的卷堆成一团，不经意地挲过史蒂夫的耳尖。后者不得不错开一点身体，小心擦去画面里多余的线条，小幅度地叹了口气：“一些能让我们拿到钱吃饭的东西。”

前些日子，他在一家报社找到一份类似于代笔的工作，替一位连环画家起草漫画底稿，虽然薪水算不上丰厚，但维持日常的基本需求已足够了。莎拉过世之后，他的生活愈发步履维艰，食物、水电、书本，太多需要金钱来消化维系的事物，而那些潜藏在他身体里的隐疾与并发症则蠢蠢欲动，就像不远处那扇有好几个破洞的窗帘一样，旧的尚且来不及填补，一晃神便冒出了新的。

也许他注定无法拥有许多东西，但承蒙上帝眷顾，至少他还有巴基。后者时不时地，或者说大部分时间里都会跑来这间小小公寓里陪着他（用巴基自己的话来形容，这叫“看着他以防他又干出什么把自己捅进医院的蠢事。”），但鲜少留下过夜。是的，他们没有合居，虽然他曾多次提议要史蒂夫搬来和自己一起住。

来吧，史蒂威。他说。你知道我妈有多喜欢你，她才不会介意家里多双筷子。我的房间睡我们两个足够了。

金发男孩不否认那是个极为诱人的选项，然而，他只是不能。于是他一遍遍地对好友说谢谢，巴克，但不用了，我自己可以应付这些。詹姆斯·巴恩斯抱怨他是个固执的笨蛋，他也难得没有选择回嘴。他的确固执，可能吧，不过这回事出有因。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯拥有一个秘密。

但他并不确定自己已然做好了将它分享的准备。

闹腾过后，两个人安静了一阵，直到巴基用力戳了戳他的肩膀。“我饿了，史蒂夫。”

“厨房有麦片和牛奶，壁橱里大概还有两三罐烘豆子，扳手在洗碗池旁边。”史蒂夫头也不抬。

“我知道，我的意思是让你帮帮忙。”

“请停止你的混蛋行为，巴恩斯。你为什么还不走？”

“这么大的雨？你在开玩笑吧。”棕发男孩指了指窗子。“我来之前就告诉过贝卡，今晚有可能不回去。”

“你的意思是，你要留下来过夜？”史蒂夫扭过头看着他，不可思议之余仿佛有些恐慌。

“真聪明，罗杰斯。”巴基懒懒地朝后一靠，再度躺回床垫上，似乎并未察觉到有什么不对。

“别怪我没有事先警告过你，我睡觉很不老实。如果你敢打鼾吵我，说不准我半夜就会把你踹下去。”

“假如你有那个本事的话。”棕发男孩不以为然。“我饿了，我们能不能先解决这个。”他一面说着，一面悄悄用脚趾挠了挠史蒂夫的后腰。

“嘿！停下，痒——你这是作弊！”他躲闪不及，蹙起眉，嘴角却啜着明朗的笑意。“好吧，好吧！”史蒂夫叹息着合上本子，“你赢了，王子殿下。”

闻言，巴基咧开嘴，唇角抖开一点纹路，流露出史蒂夫所熟悉的那种自得的笑容，圆而亮的灰蓝色双眼笑得眯起来，在灯光下蕴起温煦的纹路，看起来就像是他们小时候在树丛里找到的那种漂亮的知更鸟蛋。

史蒂夫放下本子的手慢了一瞬。旋即，他抿了抿嘴，移开目光，起身走去了厨房。

巴基盯着好友笔挺的背，盯着他皎白的后颈皮肤，浆洗至发硬的短袖之下嶙凸的肩胛骨，细长的两臂在略宽的袖口间微微晃动着。只有同他打过架的人才会知道，这样瘦的臂膀，抡着拳头揍起人来也是格外有分量的。他看着他，直到那丛月光般闪熠的金发一恍，消失在转角。巴基于是休憩似的合上眼，大雨仍未止歇，水汽充盈的静默漫入他的意识，他开始有些困了。卧室外荡来叮叮铛铛的声响，那是史蒂夫在捣鼓罐头的动静；沙沙，沙沙，玉米麦片在纸袋中颤动，与瓷碗撞击时泛出脆响；咕嘟，牛奶被挤出纸盒时空气的吞咽声，然后，紧接着：咕——咚！啪！一声惊呼，仿佛还夹杂几句极小声的咒骂。见鬼！该死，该死，操。淡淡甜香飘转，巴基睁开眼，猛地从床上坐起来。

“史蒂夫？”没有人答应。“史蒂夫，老天，发生什么了，你还好吗？”

过了一会儿，浸透奶香的模糊嗓音响起来。“我还好，巴克，我还好，只是我的衣服和牛奶现在不怎么好。”他几乎能够描摹出金发男孩此刻焦头烂额的模样。“我得……呃，我想，我得去清理一下。”这声音在空气中转了个弯，又离他远了一点，卫生间的门打开又关闭。“你能，我是说，你能帮我拿件干净的裤子过来吗？我必须得在那滩牛奶臭在地板上之前把自己收拾好。”

“乐意效劳，伙计。”巴基跳下床，动作飞快地行动起来。要找到史蒂夫的裤子并不难，毕竟他的衣物拢共也只有那么几件。他抓起一条卡其色的长裤，以及一件灰色的四角内裤，站起身朝浴室走去。路过厨房的时候，他顺便瞥见了那盒牛奶的惨状，乳白的液滴一直从流理台延伸至紧闭的浴室门后。棕发男孩同情般地砸了下嘴，转而继续向目的地行进。

尔后，他犯了一个相当严重的错误，至少从当下的角度看来的确如此：他想也不想、自然而然地推门而入：“史蒂夫，这是你的……噢。”

他的好友正背对着他弯下腰，手伸向掉在地上的毛巾，光裸的下半身如同离水的鱼，花洒喷出的细细水柱柔和地流淌在男孩张开的双腿之间。史蒂夫就那样立在那里，毫不设防，手足无措。

然后，然后。

他就看到了。

金发男孩听见门口传来的响动，下意识地用毛巾挡住那个部位，慌张地转过身，然后呼吸一滞，难以置信地瞪着面前的不速之客。

噢。巴基又张了张嘴，这次没能发出任何声音。在这个瞬间，他忽然就明白过来：为什么往年夏季最难熬的那几日，他们并排躺在床上，自己几乎裸裎，而史蒂夫宁肯被热到难受一宿，也不愿脱下那条见鬼的短裤；为什么每次洗澡的时候，史蒂夫永远是整整齐齐进去，又整整齐齐出来；而又是为什么，每回他们睡在一处，当他第二天早上醒来的时候，看到的也总是一个穿戴齐整的史蒂夫。那些曾被他忽略的、未着眼的细枝末节，此时一个接着一个，拧成一股贯穿记忆的绳索，将那个也许很早之前就埋在他心底的真相完整地连根拔起，丢到他的面前。

俄而，他又意识到，史蒂夫此时此刻戒备的姿态，那双皲裂着震惊与羞耻的蓝眼睛，他僵直的肢体，无不在提醒他一个事实：他还没打算把这件真相告诉巴基。

可他还是知道了。

以这样一种谁都意想不到的方式。

而所有的一切就只是他妈的因为他忘记事先礼貌性地敲一敲门。

史蒂夫最先回过神来。“出去。巴克。”他蠕动嘴唇，缓慢迸出几个字母。

“史蒂威，我……”巴基犹豫着，后退了一步。

“出。去。”他几乎是在咬着牙咆哮了，浑身为数不多的肌肉颤抖着绷紧。詹姆斯·巴恩斯被他这副前所未有的、绝望而歇斯底里的模样吓得又倒退一步。他望着他，一时之间，各种话语涌上心头：他想对他说对不起，他做了蠢事，他应该先敲门的；他想对他说没关系，无论怎样他都是史蒂夫，他最好的朋友；他想对他说其实我很久之前就有所察觉，这不算什么，不用怕。

可最后他什么都说不出口，只是沉默着关上门，退出了卫生间，头也不回地跑回卧室，把自己扔进他和史蒂夫的那张小床，像一只将喙部埋入胸口的受惊雏鸟，甚至不敢回想方才发生的一切。窗外，雨声蓊蓊郁郁，汇成一股击穿岩石的洪流，将他腾升的心跳淹没。

约摸五分钟过后，浴室里弥漫的水声止息了。门吱呀了一下，史蒂夫走出来，拖鞋沾水后变得格外沉重的趿拉声从卫生间渐渐转移至厨房，浸水的拖把在木板上来回滑行，发出一点咯吱的饱胀音节。巴基将自己更深地埋起来，尽量不让听觉去留意对方的脚步何时才会向这里靠近。

拖鞋声停顿在房间外，徘徊，又远去，再逐渐响亮，规律的嗒哒声犹如节节攀长的藤蔓萦绕他的思绪，缠得他胸腔一阵紧一阵缩，在他的心脏上碾来磨去。有那么一会儿，他发觉自己什么都听不到，那感觉像是他已然死去，被封冻在冰柜里，无知无觉。

少顷，那漫长而刺人的响声终止于床畔。巴基稍微睁开一只眼睛，余光瞄见史蒂夫的白背心一角，他的胳膊，他的手，而那只手正在把什么东西放在床头。

那是碗牛奶麦片。

蠢蛋。詹姆斯·巴恩斯想说，却哽住了。 **史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯，你就是整个纽约最纯正的那个傻瓜。**

他必须得做点什么，或者说点什么——赶在某股膨胀的情绪彻底谋杀他的呼吸之前。

而史蒂夫垂着脑袋，一声不吭地坐在床垫上。这看起来像是好机会。

于是他开口了：“史蒂夫——”

然而，金发男孩摇摇头，打断了他。“抱歉，我现在不太想谈这个，巴克。我不知道。”比起方才在浴室里的失控，此刻他的声音又小又沉，像他本人一样蜷缩起来，听上去遥远而疲惫。巴基盯着他陷入暗影中只露出一点下颌骨棱角的侧脸，忽然无端感到一阵惶然。这感觉，这感觉就像……“睡觉吧，如果你需要，我可以去沙发。”

这感觉就像，史蒂夫正在离他远去，而他即将失去他。

“不，不，留下来。”他飞快地伸出手，看起来像是急不可耐地要抓住史蒂夫的手腕，在空气中停顿一晌，最终却只是局促地拿指尖碰了碰他的胳膊。“嘿，你可以，我是说，这也是你的床，史蒂夫，你哪儿都不用去。”

沉默。巴基紧张地等待着。史蒂夫一向坚强，他从来都是，无论是加诸在他身上的疾病也好，还是别的那些事。巴基认识了他那么久，久到他总以为在宇宙诞生之前他就已经认识他了，知道哪怕最硬最凶狠的拳头也不能使他屈服，哪怕是父母的相继离世也不曾将他击溃，可是，破天荒的，如今他在那双蓝中带绿的眼睛里看出了一丝裂痕，而这远比史蒂夫的回避更令他惊恐。

“听我说，史蒂夫。”他咬了咬牙，无可忍耐般地再度开口道，“我不在乎，我不在乎你究竟是什么模样，这些都无关紧要，真的，我只知道我认识的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。至少这点你得相信我。”

史蒂夫瞧了他一眼，颇为古怪地说：“假如你之前认识的并不是全部的我呢？”

那就给我一个机会。他说。我尊重你，史蒂威，但你必须给我一个机会。

金发男孩垂下眼睑，深吸一口气，随即重重叹了出来。“我们以后再谈这个。”史蒂夫说，一面侧对着他爬上床。“不是我不信任你，巴基，是……是我得给自己一点时间。”

好吧。巴基有点失落，不过他能够理解，也不愿意逼迫他做任何他不想做的事。棕发男孩伸出手，温乎乎地按在史蒂夫的手背上，轻轻捏了捏，史蒂夫的肩膀轻微地抖了一下，但没有抽回自己的手。

“如果你想谈，我就在这里，好吗？”他说，史蒂夫点点头，终于肯看向他了。“还有，对不起，我应该先敲门的。”他总算说出口了。

金发男孩闭了闭眼，抿着嘴挤出一个微笑。“你得养成习惯，巴恩斯。”

“我明白，所以不会再有第二回了。然后，再一次对不起。”

“嘘，嘘。”史蒂夫又一次朝他温和地摇了摇头，“别再说对不起了，巴克，那没关系，我知道。但你必须把这个吃了，而且得吃干净。”他朝床头柜的方向抬了抬下巴，示意巴基那碗麦片粥。“不许洒出来，我可不想在下雨天晾洗床单。”

“噢，我又不是你。”巴基说道，冲他做了个鬼脸，小腿很快便挨了一脚，只不过，这回史蒂夫是真的笑了起来，一双蓝眼睛蕴藉着些微绿色的光波，似乎永远不会干涸，犹如大海中最澄澈、最广袤的深度。

这是值得的，尽管那确实有点疼。巴基这样想着，就着好友唇角未泯的笑意喝光了那碗泡软的麦片。

到后半夜的时候，成形的雨滴基本在大气中消弭殆尽，仅留下蓬散的水雾填补潮湿的匮缺。水的蒸腾多少吸收了饱和的热，现下的温度搭配甜酣的睡眠恰巧合适。

但是詹姆斯睡不着。

先前吃下的麦片早就在胃部沉淀掉了，倒令他不再那么饥饿；也没有十分的干渴，毕竟布鲁克林的雨天已足够湿润。不是鼾声，不是风声，将睡神急忙忙驱赶走的是另一桩事，其中悬而未决的部分死死钩咬住他的心神，左摇右晃，无可纾解。

他在岑寂的黑暗中回忆着数个小时前在浴室门口望见的那幅景象，史蒂夫湿滑的腿根与那个像合拢的果实一样层层包裹的部位。巴基已经十七岁了，不再是小孩子，和女孩们约会的时候当然不止会做亲亲抱抱这种单纯过家家的事。他见过，他知道那里是什么样子，女性滑腻丰润的果肉与之中细小炽热的核。

但是，他从未想过，当那些器官长在男人身上，或者说史蒂夫身上，会是一种怎样的情状。巴基捕捉到身边传来细微的动静，床垫吱吱叫了几下，又安静下来。金发男孩翻了个身，背对他睡去。他忽然记起有几个像这样疾风骤雨的夜晚，在睡意朦胧间听到一些嵌在雨声里的窸窣，一些类似呻吟被捂住的抽气声。史蒂夫自慰的时候，会像自己对那些女孩子做的那样，把手指插入那个潮热窄紧的通道吗？

巴基闭上眼，想象着那种情形，想象着史蒂夫自渎的濡湿的手指；想象着他高潮时弯折的脊背，喘息时侧腹清晰可见的肋骨。那具同时伫含了两种灵魂的、柔软又坚韧的躯体，犹如一段美妙的隐喻。他吞咽了一下，手向身下探去，摸到内裤里的内容，不出意外地发现自己硬了。

他静悄悄地扭过头回看一眼。史蒂夫对此毫无知觉，背部平稳地起伏着，瘦薄的肩膀微微耸动，若有若无的鼻息声轻柔地在雷鸣的间隙和缓蔓延，似是熟睡。在睡眠安然的怀抱中，一切疾病与生活本身施加在他的苦难仿佛业已航行远去。他看上去格外的……平静，像沉入海水中的牡蛎，用坚硬的外壳与粗糙的砂砾掩护鲜为示人的脆弱内里。

忽然之间，巴基·巴恩斯陡而生出一种纯然的拥抱冲动：抱紧眼前这个固执又愚蠢的布鲁克林小个子，用他灵巧的双手与坦诚的嘴唇引诱，要牡蛎为他张开厚重的硬壳。他想要深入内部，想要碰触软绵的核心，以他全副的、赤诚又隐晦的爱——假使那种驱使他保护又叫他伤害史蒂夫的情感可以被称作“爱”的话。

半勃的阴茎在他手中抽动了一下。他咬紧下唇，阖住眼皮，开始抚摸自己。那双存在于他脑海中蔚蓝瞳孔，一眨不眨地目视着他越轨的行径。巴基感觉自己像是赤身裸体地潜入一片辽阔而温暖的水域之中，下沉，旋而上浮，呼出的气泡不断鼓胀，在刺目的阳光下几近破裂。慢慢地，随着席卷浑身的热潮，他的身体在趋于轻盈，却是更深地陷入洋流，被推动，被挤压，如一头死去的鲸鱼，向着深海坠落。

然而，就在彼刻，一股熟悉又陌生的激流潮涌吞噬了他，将他冲上沙岸。他在远离海水的干燥中搁浅，白细的沙粒掩埋四肢，日光烘烤着他，一动不动。巴基从头到脚地烧灼起来，就这样迎来了属于他的高潮。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章，下一更就该开诚布公辽

史蒂夫清楚他们迟早会谈论那件事，关于他，或许还有他们。

诚然，他并不为自己特别的身体感到分外的厌恶或愤怒。即使在孩提时代，他曾向上帝控诉祂的不公，但如今他已然习惯，且接受了。这就是他，这就是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，无关是男是女，生理上多拥有一套器官并不会阻挠他像一个普通的正常人那样按部就班的生活，自力更生，为种种恶行打抱不平，用他坚硬的腿骨与捏紧的双拳——只需小心不要露出马脚。

但是，对于巴基，他不知道。自打五岁的时候，在七号街的一条小巷交换过姓名以来，他们便共享过太多东西：小至餐勺，大到床铺，仿佛他们身上永远留有对方的一部分。

只除了这个秘密。

虽然在前七年的人生里，他对自身的性别认知仍短暂地停留在男性阶段，不过，从记事以来，史蒂夫便能清晰而敏感地体察到自己与同龄人的区别之处。他清楚，那不仅仅是健康的问题，而是其他生理构造的方面。他藏起这些方面，像守着一个自己的树洞，不想被任何人发现。因为这个秘密使他变得独特，而很多时候，独特并不总是意味着“好事情”。

小学的第一节卫生生理课堂上，史蒂夫不动声色，既没有指出加拉赫小姐讲解中的谬误，也没有向教材里对两性粗暴狭隘的理解提出质疑。一直到归家途中，他都异常沉默，巴基那些机灵的玩笑话也没能将他全然逗乐。与好友挥别踏入家门后，他所做的第一件事便是主动找到父母，宣称要和他们好好谈一谈。尽管七岁的史蒂夫努力摆出一幅严肃的做派，那两轮泛红的眼眶却仍然透露了他心底的恐慌。

所幸，莎拉和约瑟夫并没打算刻意向他隐瞒这件事。他们抱起年幼的史蒂夫，一齐坐在那张有些年头的沙发上，进行了一场前所未有的谈话。

他们承认他是有所不同的，但否认这是丑陋的，或是畸形的。约瑟夫·罗杰斯笑着揉他的脸，要他不必在意教科书上的条条框框。“这就像历史书并不会事靡巨细地记载每一位士兵的姓名一样，孩子，总有被遗漏的部分。”

“但，但这是不对的。”史蒂夫瘪着嘴，小声反驳道。“如果以后我做了将军，我一定会记得手下所有士兵叫什么。”

“喔，那可是个大工程。”他的父亲朝他挤了挤眼，“不过，你也许可以做到。当然，我的意思不是肯定那种行为，只是人们的偏见不会轻易地消失掉。说实话，当初你出生的时候，我也是花了一段时间才接受这个事实，伙计。”他轻轻拍了拍史蒂夫金色的后脑勺。“我很抱歉，但你知道我爱你。”

史蒂夫深深地皱起眉，一言不发地捻弄着衣角。终于，他忍不住道出那个困扰已久的难题：

“那我到底是，我究竟算是，男孩还是女孩？”

“这取决于你自己，史蒂夫。”莎拉·罗杰斯紧紧握住他垂下的小手，“你可以选择其中的一个，或者也可以两个都不做。记住，有些事情，远超性别之外，它无法全然断定你今后将会成为怎样的人。”

然而，母亲的这番话对于一个七岁的儿童而言，终究难以理解了些。史蒂夫反复咀嚼了一个晚上，在第二天的早餐饭桌犹疑着开了口，问她可不可以允许他将两种性别都分别体验一遍再做最后的决定。他的父母闻言愣了一下，不约而同地侧过脸，交换一个莫测的眼神，而这全被咬着勺子的史蒂夫忐忑地看在眼里。

“这是，非常……有趣的提议，孩子。”父亲做了先开口的那一个，态度却十分的模棱两可。“你怎么看，亲爱的？”

母亲凝视史蒂夫含着不安的双眼，她知道他是认真的。“为什么不呢？”她说，唇角流露出一点温和的笑意。“如果你需要，我们甚至可以制定一个计划。”

他们约定好，要一起学习，但约瑟夫不久之后需要奔赴军营，于是教习的责任几乎全担在了莎拉身上。身为一个母亲，她教会自己的孩子怎样生活，如何守住善良的底线；而身为一个女人，她教会他该怎么照料自己身体里，那一部分作为女性的存在。她带领他认识那些他仍然不懂得该怎样与之友好共处的器官，在史蒂夫不好意思捂住脸的时候温柔地握住他的手，告诉他不必为此感到羞耻。这是正常的，他也是正常的，他需要了解这些，那是他的身体。

多亏了莎拉·罗杰斯的悉心引导，史蒂夫在清晨第一次面对床单上的遗精时，没有像邻居家的特里一样惊慌失措地以为自己夜半失禁；同样的，在十二岁那年，他安然度过了他体内女孩的初潮，尽管那段时间，由于失血与疼痛，他本就泛白的脸色愈发使人担忧，巴基被他吓坏了。不过史蒂夫认为自己好着呢，他甚至在某个高年级恶霸欺辱同班女生时义无反顾地跳出来，狠狠教训了他一顿，或许，几拳？反正最后他至少还保有余力，可以一边走路回家一边挨巴基的骂（“至少你下次犯傻时可以提前知会我一声。”），只是嘴角的新伤痛得挠心，令他一时忘却了如何回嘴。然而，史蒂夫至今没有尝试过卫生巾——毋庸置疑，那玩意儿太贵，也有暴露的风险——莎拉很早之前就向他展示过卫生带的用法，只要记得每晚睡前洗净即可。

虽然他的父母不曾明确指出，但他知道人们是怎么称呼他这号人的：阴阳人（hermaphroditism）。年纪尚小的时候，史蒂夫就偷偷翻阅过母亲床头摆放的一些医学书籍。以及一些不那么学术的，更具私人情绪化的措辞：怪胎，变态，恶魔，该下地狱的。相较之下，豆芽菜甚至可以被算作一个动听的绰号了。每一种听起来都像是礼拜日去做弥撒时，圣水触及皮肤带来幻觉般的灼痛感。有一次，巴基在神父传播教义的讲演途中，凑过来偷偷找他埋怨，怀疑前者在里面添加了无色的辣椒粉。他记得很清楚，那是母亲下葬后的第二个月。他们在一起去了墓地之后，走入不远处的社区教堂。

“神任凭他们放纵可羞耻的情欲。他们的女人把顺性的用处变为逆性的用处；男人亦是如此，弃了女人顺性的用处，欲火攻心，彼此贪恋。”身着白色祭服的神职人员沉声念诵，灰尘与木质腐烂的味道游荡在初春寒冷的空气。“男和男行可羞耻的事，就在自己身上受这妄为当得的报应。”*

不，不是，巴克，没有辣椒粉。他想，没有做声，而巴基已然回归原位，神色如常，唯有他温吞的气息仿佛仍徘徊在他颈项之间。史蒂夫抬起头，炽焰般的日照透过窗户上的彩色琉璃，剔透而澄净，怜悯似地注视着这群或虔诚或心怀鬼胎的信徒。他阖上眼，深吸一口气，在心底默念道。圣母玛利亚，仁慈的、万能的主，求求您，宽恕我爱人的罪孽，别连累他；您要知道，我的主，我的灵魂已被撒旦纠缠，无可拯救，但是他不一样。我看着他，像望着我的生。请原谅我，主，我不在意死后是否会堕入地狱，因为在他身上，我已目见天堂。

“……免我们的债，如同我们免了人的债。不叫我们遇见试探。救我们脱离凶恶。因为国度、权柄、荣耀，全是你的，直到永远。阿们！”神父说道。

恳求您，天主，我会日夜祈祷，对得起您的怜恤。他攥紧手中那枚迷你的木质十字架，如鲠在喉，指节鼓成一个圆润的凸起。巴基·巴恩斯就站在离他几步远的身侧，想着晚餐的菜肴——他们和苏珊·巴恩斯约好了今天要一起吃晚饭。而十六岁的史蒂夫·罗杰斯则举起他坚实的拳头，如同捧起他那颗喘息不已的心脏，抵在额间，像是耗尽一生的挚诚与呼吸那样，用力地默祷着。在这世上，除他之外，我已别无所有。“阿们。”

临走之前，他从口袋里为数不多的钞票中抽出薄薄的两美元，塞进了圣坛前的募集箱——尽管对他们来说，这已相当于一笔巨款。巴基抄起双臂，在一旁看着他，抿住嘴，眼底誊满不赞同的神色，却也没有出声阻止。

“你知道那笔钱够你买一套新刷具了吧。”回巴恩斯家的路上，巴基一脚踢开状似挡道的几粒石子，似乎是终于耐不住不解地问道。每当他用这种口吻讲话时，史蒂夫就知道，他实际想说的不过是“你到底有什么毛病，罗杰斯”。

“我知道。”史蒂夫说。“但是有一些东西比一套新刷具更重要。”

“什么？”

你。史蒂夫眨着眼睛，喉结动了动，将那个单词吞回咽腔。“比如能让你停止在周五晚上把我再拉去舞厅的念头？”

巴基耸耸肩。“好啦，好啦，我知道。”他盯着他，眼神清明，好似也丧失了继续探究的欲望。“只要别动什么蠢念头就行。”

当天夜里，他的哮喘再一度发作。那是有史以来最严峻的一次。史蒂夫佝偻着卧在床上，一手挣扎着去摸索枕头边的吸入器，与此同时，听到自己饱受摧残的肺部犹如两个破损的风箱，在胸腔内推压出咯吱的异响。巴基几乎是立时醒了。慌乱之余，他差点直接滚下自己的床，顾不及磕得乌青的膝盖奔到他身边，一把抓住他那只空着的手，将他的下颔抬高，手足无措地喊他的名字。史蒂夫，史蒂威，不，别，求求你。史蒂夫想说点什么来回应他，譬如我还好之类毫无作用的安慰剂，然而吐出的却是又一阵迅疾而猛烈的咳嗽，他咳得那样厉害，以至于从肩膀到背脊骤然蹿起一股电击般的痉挛。

妈，妈！快叫医生！短暂的清醒间隙，史蒂夫听见巴基正不管不顾地大吼大叫着，瞧见他湿漉漉的灰蓝色眼珠，他惊恐万分的神情。泪水从他圆睁的眼眶泌出，渗入单薄的睡衣，洇成一小片模糊湿润的痕迹。呼吸，史蒂威，对，呼吸，坚持住，求求你。巴基颤抖地伏在他腿上，哽咽着。求求你。史蒂夫费劲地从他怀里抽出手，轻轻覆上他的后脑勺，而这只是令他哭得更伤心了，好像眼睁睁看着他受苦这回事会杀了他一样。

不会的，巴克，我不会死。他觉得自己从未如此笃定过，即使他目前喘得像个下一刻便会窒息而死的溺水之人。我会活着，我得活着，巴基，我要活着就像你需要我一样，正如我需要你。

他们最终没有去医院报到。约摸十分钟过后，在医生到来之前，凶猛的症状在更换了一支崭新的吸入剂后开始渐次和缓，显现出平息的苗头。但巴基丝毫没有松懈神经，依然紧紧握住他的手，挨着他，帮他暖和起来。良久，史蒂夫胸前的起伏不再嚷出破碎的声响，他稍微挪了下身子，终于流利地顺出一口气。

在遥远的日后，每当挣脱九头蛇辖制的冬兵从他仍然身为詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯的断裂时光里，掘出零散的不规则碎片时，史蒂夫在那个时刻的眼神便会像一缕湍流从旁侧冲刷而出，静默地淌过空荡的记忆河床。明灭不定的光线中，他看不到他的表情，只有眼睛，从黑暗的缝隙透出光亮。在那些不言而喻的痛苦之间，却涌动着一股热烈而蓬勃的生命力，宛如海水中央燃起的一簇火焰。

然后史蒂夫朝他笑。那甚至无法被归类为一个完整的笑容，嘴角扬得有气无力，涵盖一点劫后余生的庆幸，很快便垂下来，被抚得平平整整——少顷，他发觉那其实是史蒂夫盖在他后脑的手掌正在那里安抚性质地缓慢活动着。

我在这儿，巴克。金发小个子的双唇翕动着勾勒出单词的雏形。我还在。

巴基心碎了。他就是在这时候意识到他的爱的。


	3. Chapter 3

“我们得谈谈。”

在那个盈满尴尬与鼓噪的夜晚如雨水般不着痕迹地消逝于翌日灿阳的一周之后，一个星期四的下午，按照惯例，巴基领着史蒂夫敲开自己家门，他们需要一起完成哈里斯先生布置的历史小组作业。苏珊出去买菜了，只剩他们两个和贝卡留下来看家。三个人齐齐凑在不算宽敞的客厅，盯住地板上摊开的课本一筹莫展。不消一刻钟，巴恩斯家的小女儿便兴致缺缺地表示她要回卧室去了。史蒂夫点点头，默不作声，一直到那些鞋板啄击地面的轻快声响被房门锁掩后，方才突兀地开口宣告。

巴基原本正捧着一颗苹果漫不经心地啃，听到这话，牙齿猛地一滑，从清脆水润的果肉表面迅速刮过，冷不防咬住舌头，一时疼得眉间蹙动。这情形落到不知首尾的史蒂夫眼中，倒像是一种明确的拒绝意味。

他飞快地抿了抿嘴，眼底似有为自己唐突的零星后悔。“只是……巴克，假如你不乐意就算了。”

“没有，不是。”巴基囫囵吞下口中的苹果块，忍住舌尖的钝痛，以他目前所能达到的最快语速清晰回答道。“就是有点意外。史蒂夫，我还以为，你知道，我以为，”那张一向巧舌如簧的嘴忽然支吾了几下。“我以为，你不会再愿意提起它了。”

他这么认为是有充分理由的。的确，这一周以来，他们照常上课、打工，在午间休息时分交换便当盒里的食物，还要应付比利·贝克特和他的那群废物跟班无穷无尽的骚扰；到夜晚则分道扬镳，安睡于各自家中，第二天清晨再在罗杰斯家门前的十字路口碰面，一起走路去往几条街之外的教区学校。生活的车轮有条不紊地轧照以往的轨迹朝前翻滚——除了他们对某个已知的问题避而不谈，那事实如同晴朗海面下隐秘的暗礁，棘手、难测，寂寂地横亘在他们之间，只等触及的一刻。

“我想好了。”史蒂夫说，“我们必须谈一谈。”

詹姆斯反倒犹豫起来。“你确定吗？”他问，口吻小心翼翼，“你知道，我们不是非得……”

“我想好了。”史蒂夫加重语气重复道。“我想好了，巴克。反正，我们迟早也要说起这个。”他叹了口气。“毕竟我本来也没打算瞒你一辈子，我是指，这件事。”

巴基点一点头，不再有任何反对意见。史蒂夫的执拗劲他亲有体会，旁人说再多也于事无补。

“你想什么时候……现在吗？”棕发男孩右手拿着的笔在纸张上歪扭地游走。如果教哈里斯先生看到他这样对待课本，一定不会饶了他。

史蒂夫小幅度地摇头。“明天？”他提议，“呃，来我家？”

巴基抬眼看他，随即便快速低下头去。“好啊。”他说，瞪着纸页上辨不出具体形貌的曲线。“好啊，当然，我是说。”他又开始结巴了。“没问题。”

时值布鲁克林七月的日落，浓稠似枫糖浆的黄昏沿着云层边缘的那条罅隙缓缓滴落，甜腻地漫过那些像松饼一样层层累叠的楼房顶端，沉默随着暮色在墙壁蔓延的痕迹，浇灌每个细小的角落。史蒂夫出神地目视着那些浸润书本的金色是如何一点点染上巴基的手指，后者则半心半意地拨弄着页角。谁都不肯做率先贸然开口的那个。

“嘿！”

他们被这突如其来的呼喊惊得一滞，皆有些心虚地朝声源方向望去。

“伙计们。”瑞贝卡·巴恩斯站在敞开的卧室门口，朝他们使劲招一招手。“你们得过来看看这个。”

他们下意识地对视一眼。“来了。”巴基说，路过史蒂夫的时候想也不想地握住他的手腕，顺势将他从地板上带起来，那层黏腻的金黄色泽转瞬自棕发男孩的指尖镀上他的皮肤，温暖的，如加热后融化的蜜糖。通常，史蒂夫会对他这种习惯性过保护的行为颇有微词，然而这次，他缄口不言，只顾着脚下的步伐，跟在詹姆斯身后进入房间。

“来看看我发现了什么。”贝卡盘腿坐在床上，挥舞着一本半新不旧的书籍，全然游离于两人古怪的氛围之外。“你们绝对想不到，你们绝对没有见过这个！”从母亲那儿继承而来的栗色鬈发在她肩膀柔声颤动着。女孩将书本摆在被单上，掉转方向，兴致勃勃地向他们展示其中的内容。

巴基先走过去瞧了一眼，神色陡然一变。“什——老天，瑞贝卡·苏珊娜·巴恩斯！”他涨红了脸，禁不住拔高声调。“你怎么敢看——这个！男人的……”他顿了一下，继而用力地戳着那页可怜的薄纸，像是恨不得将它立时撕碎。“你才十四岁！”

女孩不屑地翻了个白眼。“是啊，是啊，说得真对，再大声点，老——妈——！”她故意拖长尾音，挑衅似的冲气鼓鼓的兄长抬抬下巴。“我猜你在第一次看到女孩子裸体的时候，也是这么毫无风度地尖叫的，哈？”

“见鬼，麻烦精女士，你最好现在就给我停止胡说八道……”

趁巴恩斯兄妹忙于斗嘴的功夫，史蒂夫凑上前，好奇地捞过那本书，仔细研究起那面纸页上的内容。一幅图片，当然，不是那种常见的普通风景插图，而是，那是……史蒂夫不可自抑地脸红了。一具裸体。

这大概就是巴基发火的原因。他想，小小地吞咽了下。

起初，他看到那人双腿间的器官，先入为主地以为这是男性的胴体；然而随着视线的向上流连，他惊愕地发觉，原本该平坦的胸部却生长着属于女性的双乳。虽然不尽明显，难怪巴克没注意到。相较于母亲的胸脯，它们更像是发育不久的少女的乳房，小巧的，鼓胀的，仿佛刚从枝头摘下的两枚圆润生涩的苦杏。史蒂夫阖上眼，尔后睁开，又低头将那副躯体从头到脚看了一遍，的确如此，那并非他的错觉。所以祂也是……史蒂夫轻声吸了口气，再往下看，图画末端的一行小字，似乎记载了这具身体的主人的名字：赫马佛洛狄忒斯（Hermaphroditus）。

他想必是将这个单词念了出来。瑞贝卡和詹姆斯蓦地停止了这场毫无意义的争执，转而一齐诧异地瞪向史蒂夫，好像他刚刚吐露的不是一个无关痛痒的名字，而是女巫的咒语。

“怎么，”他眼神无辜地回望过去。“女士与先生终于吵完了？”

“你在……你看到了？”巴基咳嗽了一下，神情微妙地指了指他手中的书。

史蒂夫尽量若无其事地点点头。“看完了。”他说，“确实……很不同寻常，我认为你也该看看，巴克。”他将那页摊平，递到好友面前。“这次认真点。”

巴基困惑地眨眨眼，显然还不大能明白史蒂夫的意思。在瑞贝卡的小声抱怨中，他半信半疑地接过那本书，自上而下地扫了一眼。停顿。这回他的双眼微微睁大了些，重复了一次方才的动作。当他再次抬起头时，史蒂夫就知道他懂得怎么回事了。

“呃，”他从喉间挤出一个单音，然后眼睁睁看着他的妹妹夺走了书本。“原来如此。”

“是不是很神奇？”女孩咧开嘴，天真的笑意漾起在腮边的两个浅涡。“书上称祂为阴阳神，既是男人又是女人。”她背过他们，沙沙地翻动几页。“我从没见过这种，至少在现实中没有。”

“是啊。”巴基听到史蒂夫渺远的嗓音，仿佛涌上沙岸的海潮。贝卡是无心的，他知道，但是她不知道，也许永远不会知道——那是他们两个的罪恶。男孩侧过脸，而史蒂夫向他望来，两束断开的目光宛如诺恩斯手中的丝线被重新镶接在一起。他注视着他，那眼神就像亚当注视着那根被上帝取下的肋骨，史蒂夫遽然感到一种无所适从的赤裸。他含糊地揪着自己的外套，就好像抓着一片蔽体的无花果叶。

忽然，门锁转动的咯咯声传来。“嗨。”未几，苏珊略显疲惫的面庞从敞开的间隙透出，围裙的绸缎露着陈旧的一角，“在开饭前我们还有很多准备工作，或许有人乐意过来搭把手吗？”她微笑着问道。

不会有人对食物说不。巴恩斯家的厨房一往如初的暖意融融，黄油的热香妥帖地包裹在切开的大蒜面包中，煎牛肉饼与拌沙拉之类的活计对他们而言已经相当熟络了，只是巴基今天明显的心不在焉。瑞贝卡被苏珊派去收拾客厅，他和史蒂夫待在厨房，面前的蘑菇汤早在三分钟前便“噗嘟噗嘟”地沸开了，起初是很清晰的响音，伴随水分一点一滴的蒸发，这声音渐次浓稠下去，像是闷闷地黏糊在锅底，空气中钻进一丝可疑的焦香。

巴克。注意到不对，史蒂夫于是小声提醒他。嘿，巴克，汤已经好了。

没有反应。巴基发呆的脸破碎在锅中一个个膨胀的、溢散香气的气泡。

史蒂夫叹了口气，不得不径直伸手替他关住那边炉子上的火。这动作干脆得像是他直接用手中的厨具敲醒了他，少顷，棕发男孩迟缓地眨了眨眼，如梦初醒。

“抱歉。”巴基并不十分抱歉地嘟囔着，僵硬地开始重新搅拌那锅死里逃生的蘑菇汤。

史蒂夫谴责似的向他注视一眼。“巴克，你不该在这种时候走神。”

“我不……我只是在想。”巴基顿了顿，欲言又止。半晌，就在史蒂夫以为他放弃了继续话题的时候，他才说道：“你觉得她知道了吗？”

“不，她不会。”史蒂夫飞快地接上话，语调平静。“事实上，知道这件事的只有我的父母，替我妈妈接生的老护士。”他一面说着，一面低下头用铲子试探牛肉的熟嫩程度。半张脸淹没在氤氲的雾气中，那双蓝绿色的眼睛像藏在云层间的星星，巴基看不清他此刻的表情。“现在也许只有你了。”

巴基握住勺子的那只手停住了。他转过目光，长久地看着他，喉结动了动，继而张开嘴，然而史蒂夫看出端倪，阻止了他。

“别，我不需要听更多的‘抱歉’了。”史蒂夫警告道，“如果你胆敢说出一个有关的音节，巴恩斯，我发誓，我会把这锅热汤扣在你床上。”他用力过猛地蹙起眉，试图表现得凶狠点，希望籍此令自己的话听起来更有说服力些。

“嗯哼，那听上去好像真的一样，罗杰斯。”巴基从鼻腔里嗤出一口气，“假如你没在笑的话。”

“我没有！”话音刚落，他便忍不住的嘴角上扬。

“你有，瞧，就现在，需要我替你拿面镜子？”

“这不——这不一样。”

“这问题你说了不算，史蒂威。”

史蒂夫照着他的腘窝轻轻去了一脚，自然，是笑着的。“你就是个混蛋，詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”

“是啊是啊，还不是因为这里有个总是热血冲头的傻瓜，需要我这个混蛋时时刻刻地看着他。”巴基礼尚往来地用胳膊肘捣了下他的肋部。“也许不是我的问题，是你该考虑提高一下选择朋友的糟糕品味了。”

史蒂夫抿起嘴，抬手将肉饼翻了个面。

“不，我想那没必要。”良久，他柔声说道，这回直直地望向巴基的眼底。“毕竟我已经拥有最好的了。”

他该不是——这是巴基所理解的那个意思吗？史蒂夫一定没意识到他说的话听起来同调情相差无几。棕发男孩为那双蓝眼睛里漾开的真挚而不知所措地颤抖，耳朵里翻搅的满是令人目眩神迷的怦怦心跳声，他快要过呼吸了。他先是紧张地扭过头朝后瞅了一眼：苏珊忙着在客厅指导贝卡作业里的拼写问题，母女两个的身影被沙发遮挡得严严实实，没人在观察这里的动静。然后他转回来，发觉史蒂夫正面露不解地注视他的一举一动。巴基不自然地深吸一口气，鼓足勇气般伸出手指，使它们触上对方的手背，慢慢地，指尖滑进干燥的掌心，在那里试探性地摩挲了一下。史蒂夫没动，至少没拒绝这种触碰。尽管如此，男孩儿的心仍是不免失望地沉了沉。

就在他决定放弃并收回手的当口，一些温热的质感蓦地缠住他的手指，他惊讶地感到自己的手臂被一阵极其轻微的力道拉扯着——史蒂夫抓住了他的手。他没有出声，几乎是不着痕迹地朝巴基靠近，让他们两个的脑袋像橱柜里的两个勺子——大勺子和小勺子——结结实实地贴在一起。

“是啊。”巴基听见自己的声音，很不争气地吸了吸鼻子。“反正我也不可能找到更好的了。”

这晚余下的时间里，没人再主动提起今天下午在瑞贝卡卧室里的奇闻异见，或是厨房里发生的一切。他们默契十足地做了这张餐桌上的犹大。除了必要的蔬菜肉食，苏珊还买了些李子，它们顺理成章地成为餐后饭桌的主角。那些被濯净的果实堆压在盘中，残余的水珠舔吮着深色的表皮。巴基从中拾起一颗，手指无意间摩擦着柔滑的表面，仿似正在抚摸史蒂夫皮肤之下熟透的淤青。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 越写越长越拖沓说的就是我这个废物（……

那些喻指瘢痕的果子仿佛是一个不详而隐秘的征兆。第二日下午，当詹姆斯·巴恩斯从七号街的那条巷口经过时，这份先验得到了佐证。

那是他们第一次遇见的地方，大概生活永远偏爱这类恶作剧式的荒诞巧合。这天放学之后，巴基需要先去两条街之外的格雷森先生的杂货铺，替苏珊取回前些天在那里预定的火腿，而史蒂夫则要赶在邮局关门前将本周的稿件寄出去。他们约好忙完各自的事情后直接在罗杰斯家碰面，便分道扬镳。

“别做傻事。”临走前，他对史蒂夫说。

“怎么会。”史蒂夫笑着朝他摇头，“我以为我们中的某个已经把全部的傻气替我丢掉了。”

途中，不知为何，詹姆斯总感到心神不宁，某种难以言喻的不安仿似一枚铅锤在他眼前不住摇摆。当心着点，巴恩斯。比利·贝克特特有的尖利嗓音不时朝他耳内掷下石子，竖起棱角的那面锋锐地刮过他的意识，划开一条细小的渗血的口子。但他却觉得贝克特这话似乎另有所指，也许是他发言时的眼神，阴沉而意味深长，仿佛正透过詹姆斯看到另一个他所痛恨的人。布鲁克林区的楼房小小的，黑不溜秋地凑在一起，排成一片均匀雷同的暗色；稀薄的云层压下来，逼仄的阴影追索着他的步履汩汩蔓延。男孩不知不觉间加快了脚步，已逝时间冰冷的重量沉在他的胃里滴答作响。拿到货物的后半程他几乎是跑了起来，一颗心脏就像四周呼啸而过的风势在胸膛内横冲直撞。冷掉的油脂从肉类的表层渗出，浸透包裹的报纸，沾在他新买不久的衬衫，黏腻而冰凉的触感不断扩大，而巴基甚至没费心停下来检查一眼。

直到他因为在半路被某样杂物绊了个趔趄，而必须止步以维系平衡。巴基带了些恼怒低下头，眯起眼。那是一只皮鞋，过时的款式，总体显出松弛的棕色，边缘有着很明显的斑驳磨损，鞋舌部分被系紧的带子牢靠又笨拙地绑住，鞋跟处的皮革却看起来依旧硬挺，仿佛没怎么被使用过。一些软烂的垫纸从里头微微翻出内容，男孩倏尔怔住了。他认识的人里大概只有那一个会使用五个月前的那张《纽约邮报》来作鞋垫，理由不过是那天的头条新闻作出了有失偏颇的评判。

尔后他听见了那些先前被他忽略的动静，从前方几步之遥的巷弄深处丢出的、击打肉体时的沉闷声响。

史蒂夫。这个名字蜷在他的舌根底部苦涩地发酵，原本不安分跳升的心脏终于猛然坠落。巴基可能喊了出来，也许没有，他的理智唯一允许他记得的是冲进小巷以后的行动。他踢走了其中的两个，维克多或者艾伦，随便吧，反正下周去学校的时候他会向他们一一清算；然后在一阵盲目的回击中精准捉住比利·贝克特的手腕，朝那张仍旧张狂的笑脸冷静地挥动手臂。一拳，两拳。在恸叫与血腥的推动下他失却了耐心，不再仁慈，径自掐住他的喉咙，像把钉子凿进木板一样将他摁向最近的墙壁。

即便身处狂怒之下，巴基也没想过杀了他——为了这样的人蹲号子，那不值得——他只想一劳永逸地好好警告吓唬对方一回，以免再生事端。然而比利脸色通红而可怖地盯着他，浅绿的眼底滋生出深浓的恐惧，被捏紧的喉管挣出“咔咔”的古怪响动。过了一会儿，巴基才意识到那是他在哭泣。一个施暴者的眼泪，是害怕，是乞求，是讨好的示弱，但唯独不会是抱歉。男孩不由感到十足的好笑，指尖碾着他的血管动了动，厌恶地瞥了他最后一眼，松开手。

“滚开，趁我改变主意之前。”

语毕，他的面前已无人踪。巷子口空空荡荡，那只孤独的皮鞋躺在原处，旁侧是一根被扔下的火腿，报纸们被吹开了，五个月前的和今日的混在一起，形成一种充满戏谑的场景。

巴基无暇顾及那些。他转身走向巷弄尽头的垃圾桶堆，史蒂夫一手撑着砖墙，已经从中勉强站起来了。他总算有机会仔细端详他：一头蓬乱的金发粘合了汗水与脏污狂乱地贴在鬓角，似狮子被风吹拂的鬃毛；眉骨有两三道擦伤，灰尘落上他的睫毛，额角尽是黑泥和乌青的杰作。史蒂夫呼呼地喘着气，仍然警惕地捏着他瘦小而坚实的拳头，气势汹汹，对指节处的瘀伤不以为意，宛如一名真正的斗士。他目视着巴基，执拗的，下颚收紧，神情里还有点未褪的凶巴巴的意味，一双眼睛却从略微肿胀的眼皮之间晰出炽烈的光，好似一条生生不息的长河，而那些炽焰般滚烫的水流正从巴基的脚底冲刷而过——他已经蹚入这条河流。

男孩轻轻地抽了口气。史蒂夫的衣服也未能从这场斗争中幸免，衬衫的几枚扣子，裤子上的刮痕，以及脏兮兮的袜子。他看起来是如此狼狈，血从他眉间的一小块裂口流出来，淌过歪斜的鼻梁，嵌入破损的嘴唇；而在那些交错的伤疤与瘀痕之上，却倒映出一种生动的燃烧的美。见鬼，这一刻，詹姆斯·巴恩斯仿佛被瓦解翅膀的伊卡洛斯，重重跌回到那个雨夜臆想中的海滩，阳光直射皮肤的灼痛感刹那间又一度席卷了他。史蒂夫，他的太阳，在天际也在水中，无论他是向上翱翔抑或向下坠落，实质都是在朝他奔去。

现在是白天，可是，该死的，他想要他，他想要史蒂夫·罗杰斯。这个颤动的念头像他曝晒在巷口渗进地面的影子，从未这样深刻。他等不了，他只想在这里吻他，抱紧他，像吞下自己的血肉一样吞掉他，或许融为一体，让彼此的骨骼拆解，重组，在相连的皮肉下生长着抽痛。就像赫马佛洛狄忒斯的故事里写就的那样，就像他们本该如此。

“他们走了吗？”史蒂夫问，一边皱着脸将什么东西从口腔中啐了出来，可能是血沫与尘土的混合物。

巴基花了三十秒才反应过来他是在对自己说话。

“是的。”他口吻生硬地答道，瞟了眼对方腿上的伤口。“你可以……？”

史蒂夫的唇角瑟缩了一下，像是他打算微笑却被创口蛰到。“我能自己走。”

巴基点点头，面露踌躇地张了张嘴，旋即便放弃似的咬住下唇，转头飞快往巷口走去，拾起那只鞋，还有一根已然灰扑扑的火腿。

“穿好它。”他言简意赅地说，蹲下身将鞋子搁在史蒂夫脚边，起来时并未看他。“然后我们回家。”

史蒂夫没有反对。两英里的路程，通常只需要十分钟左右的工夫，然而放缓的脚步与如影随形的沉默搅浑了时间的面貌。日光从他们的手臂之间穿过，豁开一道狭窄的明亮的缝隙。金发小个子摸了摸额前的肿块，眉角的疼痛伴随每个眨眼的瞬间尖锐地跳动着，不过不再流血了，一层硬痂结在上面，某个混蛋的戒指遗留的痕迹。史蒂夫知道自己看上去一定糟糕透顶，浑身上下最值得庆幸的大抵是肋骨仍然完好无损，考虑到它曾经断过一次。眼角的余光掠过左手边的巴基，棕发男孩的侧脸阴郁着，起伏的光影沉淀在那双灰蓝色的眼珠，如同抬升的浪潮。

“我以为你那时还在路上。”仿佛再也受不住这异样的静谧，史蒂夫忽而干巴巴地开了口，开始尝试没话找话。

“格雷森先生的店没有那么远。”巴基回复，语气因克制而稍显冷淡。“幸好它没有那么远，也感谢你的鞋。如果我没记错，这是在同个地方发生的第二回了。”

最后一句将两人共同记忆深处的某个片段搓起皱巴巴的一角，蜷曲起遥远的声响。十二年前，同样的地点，相似的情形，他告知史蒂夫自己的姓名。詹姆斯·巴恩斯，你可以叫我巴基。

“你知道，”史蒂夫清了清嗓子，声线听起来有些嘶哑。“我可以就这么和他们耗上一整天。”

“是啊，你当然是了，硬汉。”

史蒂夫想必听出了他话间的讽刺。“你在生气。”

巴基下颌紧绷着，没有接话。

“巴克。”

“你不能，”他抿住嘴唇，像是过于恼火，不得不停顿片刻来平复情绪。“你不能指望我在看到你又一次——”他缓缓地吁出一口气，“——把自己弄成这个样的时候还能保持心平气和。”

史蒂夫松懈肩膀，默然了片刻。

“他们企图抢走我的钱包，还讲了些很难听的话。”他说这话时眼皮微微耷拉着。“关于你，贝卡，还有我妈妈。我们争论，接着，就是你看到的了。”史蒂夫尽可能地轻描淡写，“我知道他们只是想激怒我，他们觉得这样羞辱玩弄别人很有趣，而我决定纠正这点。”

“尤其是在听到他们那样说我的家人们之后。”

“我很抱歉，巴基。”最后，他说，挺了挺腰板。“但我只是不能。”

男孩并未立刻搭声，下颌线条却显眼地一点点柔和下来，眼中的浪花安静地碎开。

对，我一直都知道。过马路的时候，巴基自言自语地喃喃，认命般相当大声地叹了口气，拉着他躲避车辆驶过时溅开的湿泥灰。现在天还很亮，高处天台的红色镀锌铁皮栏杆边缘，仍能望见夏日的余晖，几乎没有一丝黑夜将至的痕迹。他们上楼。史蒂夫翻来覆去地寻找他可怜的钥匙，而巴基在他摸遍全身的口袋时从楼梯口的花盆底下取出一把。

“罗杰斯，有时候我真的恨你是个顽固不化的白痴。”巴基说着，一面越过他去开门。 _但我希望_ _你永远别变，这部分我爱的你的自我_ _。_ “进来。”

这到底是你家还是我家。史蒂夫半是抱怨半是玩笑地小声念叨了句，肋部随即挨了不轻不重的一击。“嘿！”他的身体随之跳了起来。

巴基怀着阴谋得逞的笑意收回手。“帮个忙，史蒂威，去洗个澡。”他把那包是火腿又不像火腿的东西放到木桌上，冲好友做了个鬼脸。“你闻起来就像只刚从垃圾堆里刨出来的小狗。”

史蒂夫没理会他口吻中的揶揄，而是盯着他前襟上那片黄汪汪的油渍。“你的衣服——”

男孩顺着他的视线低下头。“操。”他懊恼地抓了抓头发，“希望它可以被洗掉，我不想再因为衣服的事儿被禁足了。”

“去我房间换件新的吧。”史蒂夫摇摇头，匆匆脱下变得臭烘烘的外套，深浅不一的淤青拓印在裸露的皮肤表层，犹如一张亟待拆解的拼图。巴基给自己倒了杯水，吞咽时目光频频拂过他右颊那处细长的刮伤。老天。他嗓子发干，绝望地赶紧又喝下一口，仿似要借助水流冲淡那些不可救药的迷恋，一边心神恍惚地听到对方说：“药箱也在那里，我现在先去洗澡。”

巴基忽然咳嗽了一声。“别忘了拿够换洗衣服。”他没有说得更明白些，但他们都知道他在暗示那个雨夜的意外。史蒂夫挑起眉，而棕发男孩则垂下眼睑，别过头，水杯拦住神情，笨拙地尝试将烧红的耳尖掖进深褐色的头发里。

上帝，那是害羞吗？史蒂夫眨了眨眼，注视他飘渺的眼神，似乎有些不可思议。詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，那个会把甜言蜜语折起来，像勿忘我般面不改色地送给每位对他侧目的女孩的詹姆斯；那个会明目张胆在校园走廊亲吻约会对象、和女友在距父母一墙之隔的卧室里做爱的詹姆斯，如今却像只尴尬又羞怯的鸵鸟，想用玻璃杯与手臂将自己埋藏起来，不敢正面对视他的眼睛。史蒂夫感到自己的心脏仿佛是被雏鸟的喙轻轻啄了一下，刹那间疼痛而甜蜜地震颤起来。他想走过去，用手指绞撮那头软顺的褐发，将那张英俊的面庞向自己压下来，像陷入一场危险的湿梦一样索求一个渴望的吻，沉又微弱的呼吸声困在胸腔里，扇出湿热的回响。

这股无名涌现的欲望反倒教他畏缩了。史蒂夫仓促地对好友点了下头，转身便拐向卧房，随意揪出几件必需的衣物，忙不迭地钻进了浴室。短袖、腰带、裤子，一件件被剥落，他拧开阀门，热水自头顶坠落，流入他蓬乱的金发，微肿的眼眶，弥漫的雾气莫名使他感到一阵微妙的寒意。史蒂夫不自然地哆嗦了一下，背抵温凉的瓷砖，抹了把似乎是被烫得潮红的脸颊，身上的伤口在热气的熏蒸下酝酿起令人颤栗的刺痒。一片泛滥温暖的湿气之中，他的意识却无可自抑地跟随水流涌向一切的源头——詹姆斯·巴恩斯，他与旁人接吻时入迷的神色，抖动又难掩轻浮的笑声，拢住他肩膀的手掌，下巴中央的那道浅沟。史蒂夫急促又灼热地喘息着，手指滑过胯部干瘪而伤痕累累的肌群，顺着曲线揉弄双腿之间饱满的肉瓣，寻觅高潮的关窍。过往琐屑的片段堆叠，交织成一张绵密的捕梦网兜住他全副鼓动的欲念。

潮涌般的水雾迎向他，将他包裹，发着抖，吞灭了结束时羞耻而愉悦的哭泣与呻吟。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有一些三十年代美国会出现的homophobic以及transphobic情节，以及发生在非主角身上的性暴力行为。而现在，在我们生活的这个年代，这些事情也在以另一种形式发生着。

那扇灰蒙蒙的浴室之门在他眼前闭合。巴基转过身，再次为自己倒了杯水，不确定地啜了一口。很快，水声淙淙地自门后倾泻而响，仿佛幽深洞穴里的暗流，澎湃而隐秘地宛转，从门底部的缝隙蔓延出来，似乎又一度漫过他的鞋底。他于是撂下杯子，逃也似的缩进卧室里，在那张他们共同拥有的床垫上，捂住脸，竭力要自己的思绪从这萦绕的隐形漩涡中挣脱而出，以免再被卷入那个雨夜的湍流。

这会儿那黏稠的声潮又涨了些，从四周发胀的墙皮中咕嘟嘟地渗出来，淌得满地都是，在客厅匍匐一阵，便直白地朝卧室来了。今天没有雨，仲夏难得的晴朗天气，巴基却感到一种困顿般的气短。男孩心烦意乱，三下两下甩掉上衣，拿起床头一块布在胸前胡乱抹了几下，将身上多余的油腻和汗水一并揩去。那股毫无来由的闷躁好像消褪了点，他给自己找了件背心，史蒂夫的，穿在他身上有点紧，仍能嗅到些许肥皂沫的气味，是他经常在凑近史蒂夫时会闻见的味道，偶尔会混杂血与灰尘，不是他母亲常用的某种洗涤剂的芳香。那气味淡淡的，经由多次搓洗与晒干后的遗留，已经不够新鲜了，却牢牢牵住他的嗅觉，就像他正在拥抱他一样。

不行。巴基像被什么狠狠踢了一下，猛地自床上弹起来。他不能——他下意识向浴室那边张望一眼，尔后从衣柜底下拖出那只药箱，打开，毅然拿起纱布与剪刀，决定给自己找点事做，不能——不能放任这么胡思乱想下去。

在他剪到第五张纱布的时候，浴室那侧的门悄声洞开。史蒂夫光脚踩在地板的滑溜溜声响如同一尾盈动的鱼向他游来，被水雾稀薄的皂香随之溢出，跃动着，在他乱作一团的脑海中逐渐清晰。

“……巴克，你在做什么？”

男孩应声抬起头。史蒂夫正站在卧室门边，浑身蒸腾着热气，一脸垂询地望着他。湿淋淋的金发温顺地贴紧头皮，脸上的尘血已被濯净，裂纹般的伤口与淤青因而愈发彰显。那双蓝眼睛映出泉水似的目光在他的手和剪刀间来回波涌，未沥干的水流顺着他的胸部淌下来，乳房柔滑的轮廓被湿透的棉布勾勒得一清二楚。

那不是——那是吗？“纱布，你知道，待会儿要用得到。”巴基敷衍地挥了下手中的器物，眼神却不由自主地四下游离。他意识到自己使用了“乳房”这个单词，意识到史蒂夫身上他此前并未留心、彼刻却被无端强调的女性化特质。史蒂夫的腿，短裤下延伸出来的部分，瘦长的胫骨在苍白皮肤的包裹下凸显锋利的线条，新鲜的伤疤像缝补后错落的针脚，埋伏于一层均匀的淡金色茸毛。而在那之中，深入肌理，血管汇织成朦胧的纹路，血液回环，穿过脆弱的膝盖，滑向私密的腿根。脚底的暗潮又开始试探地复涌，他似乎能够听见血管交叉处在皮肉底下的嗡嗡颤动，就像史蒂夫哮喘发作时，他从对方的胸腔内部俘获的那阵羸弱蜂鸣。

然而亲眼目睹史蒂夫濒死却是另一回事。一缕徘徊的隐痛刹那击中了他，潮骚畏怯了，转瞬逝去。俄而，巴基仿佛方从水底潜上来，呼吸困难般很响亮地换了口气。史蒂夫给自己找了张凳子，在对面坐下，奇怪地瞥他一眼，带着一点慑人的审视，那眼神通常出现在他因一时冲动傻兮兮地做了蠢事之后。有那么一会儿，巴基反倒希望他能问出来，问问自己刚才在想些什么，但史蒂夫没有，他只是忽然冲巴基皱起鼻子，像嗅到了不得的线索似的倏尔握住他那只攥着剪刀的手。

“等等。”史蒂夫说，在对方出声抗议前小心将利器从他手中抽走，抻平他的手指，露出掌心一道狭深的割裂伤，像条干涸的棕褐色细流歪扭着，看起来已经渗血有段时间了，但直到这时巴基才对此有所知觉。史蒂夫又看了他一眼，接着弯下腰去药箱里找碘酒与镊子。这会儿他的眉头也连带着蹙起来了，被浸成深色的棉球触及伤口，突如其来的疼痛令巴基的手臂条件反射性往回缩了一下。

抱歉。史蒂夫说，按压的动作又轻了些。“是在巷子里伤到的？”

巴基茫然地看着他，摇摇头。“或许。”他是真的对此毫无印象，也可能是因为对方的手指涌现出一股不合时宜的高温来，融进他的皮肤里，好似一种甜蜜的过渡。他近乎贪婪地期望这一刻能成为永恒的印记。

史蒂夫低头瞧了眼他的创口，抿起嘴，眉心的褶皱此刻叠得更深了，仿佛他正拼尽全力思索整件事的来龙去脉。“是那家伙的戒指。”蓦地，他喊出声来。“该死，我早该注意到的。”

“放轻松，罗杰斯。”巴基嘴上说着，在棉球又一次擦过掌心时咬了咬牙。是的，这很疼，但他毕竟要面子。“没什么大不了的。”

“你就是管不住你自己不像个老母鸡一样张开翅膀，散发你那过度的保护欲对不对？”

“哎呀，史蒂威，别那么刻薄——嘶，嘿！轻点。”

史蒂夫举起镊子，在他眼前威胁般地晃了晃。“少跟我顶嘴，巴恩斯。”

“如果你听起来没那么像我老妈的话，那么是的，我会考虑。”男孩反唇相讥。

对方眯起眼。“看来你还没吸取充足的教训。”

巴基撅了撅嘴，那对漂亮的灰蓝色眼珠在半垂的眼睑下颤动着，眼角微微耷拉下来，让柔和的睫毛弧线将他的凝视修饰得专注而温情。这通常会格外奏效，用来打动女孩们，或者当他迫切想要得到某样东西时，当然，但——

“这招对我没用，卡萨诺瓦。”史蒂夫头也不抬地丢掉用完的棉球，用几片纱布裹住他受伤的手掌，使了点劲在出血的地方压了压，那种被刻意雕琢过的神情登时便遭到破坏。巴基忍不住龇牙咧嘴地抽着气，瞪着眼看史蒂夫把纱布的另一端牢牢系紧（他知道巴基有无聊时抠纱布的习惯），瞪着他手指关节上红肿的擦伤。

巴基忽然开了口。“这不对。”

“这么说你意识到自己的错误了？”

“白痴，我指的不是那个。”巴基翻了个白眼，然后俯下身去拿被对方搁在药箱顶上的镊子。“你伤得明明比我严重，按照一开始的计划，你才应该是被照顾的那个。”

史蒂夫扬起眉。“所以我们现在要开始吵这个了？”

“哦别，史蒂夫。”巴基笑着叹了口气，把棉球浸入酒精。“别。我们都知道你不会赢的。”

史蒂夫张了张嘴，但棕发男孩立刻打断了他。不然他们将没完没了。

“就一会儿，闭上你那张厉害的嘴，然后过来。”

史蒂夫抱起双臂，不再讲话，尽管瞧上去仍然对此愤愤不平。巴基微笑起来，凑上前，观察他的伤情：额角的肿块似乎又鼓了些，周围有部分的皮肤暗下来，由最初的红色沉积为紫黑色的瘀痕。依照以往的经验，这类淤青通常会花费数周才会彻底消褪。

“等我一下。”说着，男孩站起身，匆匆忙忙地闪出卧室，没一晌，又摸回来，只是这回手里多了一袋硬邦邦的冰豌豆。

他将那无异于冰袋的物体敷在对方肿胀的额角。“手按住。”他说，而史蒂夫则隐忍地点了下头。巴基重新拾起镊子，左手微微托起他的面庞，拇指顶在下巴处。还好，其余的伤势以擦伤为主，最严重的还要数眉间那条割伤，不算长，却有些深，他可能需要用棉球清理一下其中藏匿的诸如灰粒之类的脏东西，以免感染。

湿凉的酒精棉球小心地擦过伤口的表层，巴基感到他手掌下的身体明显颤了颤。

“你知道，如果疼，你可以喊出来。”

“……继续。”史蒂夫咬着牙回答。

这一次力道重了些。巴基把那条口子微微扯开一点，将棉球按上去，轻轻擦拭。

史蒂夫的肩膀再度狠狠抖了一下，随后便静止不动了。

“很疼吗？”巴基问。

“你什么时候变得这么喜欢说废话了，巴克。”史蒂夫闭上眼，嗓音听起来像是从鼻腔里挤出来的一样。

“而你，一如既往的暴躁。”他说，“如果觉得疼，那么我建议你下次还是长点记性，打不过就跑，明白吗？”

“不。”

“再说一遍？”巴基趁机在他肋下抓了一把。“嗯？我没听清。”

“我说不。”史蒂夫报复性地踢了他一脚，但言语间却渐渐冒出笑意。“不。”

“不过，”史蒂夫话锋一转，“下回我会小心一点。”

“我宁愿你不要受伤。”巴基喃喃，拇指在他的伤口附近摩挲一下。“但既然我没法阻止你，那我还是希望你能说到做到，尽量小心点。”

“我会的。”史蒂夫平静地说。“我答应你。”

你最好是，混球。巴基说，一面扔掉用完的絮团。他别过脸，恰巧看见史蒂夫正在舔舐自己下唇处的破口。那更近似一种下意识的动物疗伤的本能，史蒂夫的舌尖抵在血液凝固的伤处柔软地蠕动、润湿，又缩回，再探出，如此循环，仿佛一个意犹未尽的吻。

忽然，他停下了。巴基心虚地从这场私人的表演中移开视线，而史蒂夫睁大了双眼朝他回望过来。

“你想——”

“我说——”

他们齐齐开口，又同时安静下来。

巴基率先让步了。“什么？”

“呃，”史蒂夫清了清喉咙，结结巴巴地蹦出一个单音，“还记得我们说要谈谈吗？”

巴基的呼吸慢下来。“……是的。”他说，“关于你的——那是天生的吗？”他是试探着问的，生怕触犯对方的隐私似的。

“我想应该也没有别的解释了？”史蒂夫干巴巴地说，露出的笑容就像从一管快用空的牙膏里拼命挤出的一样勉强。“就像你看到的那样。”

“所以你不是男孩。”

“也不算完全的女孩。”他故作若无其事地耸耸肩。“从小我就知道我和你们所有人都不一样。”他顿了一下，“那感觉就像……用两根软硬程度截然不同的炭笔描慕同一样物体。普通人看这两幅画，从外表上几乎感知不出任何差别，但只有我知道，哪里出了问题。”

“那一定很难，对你来说。”巴基轻声说，左手指尖轻轻触到他攥在板凳上的手指。“要隐瞒这些。”

“我很害怕。”史蒂夫轻声说。“尤其是在那件事情之后。”

他没有明确地指出，但这异样的停顿毫无来由地令巴基心跳下陷。“什么事，史蒂夫？”

“巴克。”史蒂夫答非所问，“还记得鲍比吗？”

“据我所知布鲁克林至少有十个鲍比。”

“鲍比·里德。”他说，“和他打招呼时他会要求你称呼他‘布兰妮’的那个鲍比，喜欢穿蓝色的长裙，会涂鲜红的唇膏但从来不剃干净他的胡子。”

巴基想起来了。鲍比“布兰妮”里德，他们的邻居，他的蓝色裙子，永远光滑的小腿，和身上挥之不散的廉价香水。“我记得他四年前去世了。”

“是啊，条子们说他的死因是吸毒过量和针头感染。”史蒂夫用一种颇为古怪的语调说。“他没有什么亲人，唯一的妹妹远在曼卡多，最后连个像样的葬礼都没有。”

“几乎所有的邻居都唾弃他，说他是个怪物，行背弃上帝之事，活该像那样烂死。”

“但是我看到了她。”史蒂夫以梦呓般的口吻失神地喃喃，巴基注意到他更改了人称代词。“那天晚上，我给妈妈送过晚饭后从医院散步回来，路过那间叫‘姜饼人’的酒吧——我们曾经还一起嘲笑过这个名字，还记得吗？门开了，鲍比——布兰妮穿着她那条蓝色长裙走出来，挽着两个男人的胳膊，跌跌撞撞。他们显然是嗑嗨了，要么就是都喝得醉醺醺，其中一个按住她的脑袋，亲她的脖子，在大街上。”

我什么都看到了。他接着说。我看见他们拐进随便两栋楼之间的一条巷子，天知道我当时为什么会跟着他们，会害死人的好奇心。巷子口的杂货箱挡住了我，他们发现不了，但我能清楚地观察他们。光线很暗，仿似黑夜降下的帘幕。布兰妮被摁在墙上，双腿大开；至于那两个男人，黑色头发的那个正忙着和她接吻，而另一个戴着帽子的，则掀开了她的裙子。那下面什么都没穿。然后，我才发现……

史蒂夫吞咽了一下。

“我才发现，原来她和我是一样的。”

“你的意思是，”男孩大声地吸了一口气，“她也是……？”

“是的，她和我，我们都是阴阳人。”史蒂夫说，抿住了嘴唇。“事情到这一步，其实我应该离开了，因为很明显接下来会发生什么，但是。”他停下了。他看向巴基的眼睛，再开口时声音竟然开始颤抖。“但那并非如此。”

史蒂夫听到戴帽子的那个男人吹了声口哨。“这可真是惊人。”他把手伸向布兰妮的两腿之间，后者的呼吸愈发急切，甚至不由自主地挺起腰迎合对方粗暴的抚摸。他与那个黑发男人对视一眼，笑了，而这笑容看得史蒂夫不寒而栗。

“所以你到底是什么，宝贝？”戴帽子的那个用一种称得上温柔的语气询问，“男人还是女人？”他毫不留恋地撤出手指。布兰妮立刻不满地哼了一声。“嘘，嘘，回答我的问题。”

她没有说话，也许是毒品与酒精令她神志不清，无法觉察已然逼近的危险。布兰妮只是朝他们笑，迷醉地抬起腿，讨好似地用膝盖去摩擦男人的裤裆。

“没关系，甜心，如果你自己不能决定的话。”黑发男子笑嘻嘻地说，一只手很慢地在她的小腹那儿蹭了一下。与此同时，戴帽子的从怀中摸出了某样东西。“不如我们来替你做这个决定。”

那是一把刀。

故事进行到这儿，似乎结局已不言而喻。老天，史蒂威。巴基几乎不忍心接着听下去。看在上帝的份儿上——

“布兰妮马上清醒了。”史蒂夫只是自顾自地继续道，仿佛想将那些隐瞒已久的黑暗秘密彻底吐个干净，仿佛他再也无法忍受。她看起来很害怕，巴克。她想逃走，但其中的一个箍住了她的脖子，她挣扎得像只中了箭的母鹿。

“求求你。”布兰妮的嗓子嘶哑得几乎不能出声。“求求你。”

少顷，戴帽子的男人收敛了笑容，目光阴沉地注视她。“你以为我们会就这么放一个怪物走吗。”他厉声说道，锋锐的刀刃逡巡在布兰妮的大腿内侧，她颤抖地呜咽起来。“你也是天主教徒。你应该知道，上帝的国度不会容许撒旦的仆人，必须有人来做这件事。”然后那刀子拍在她短小的阴茎上。“我再给你最后一次机会，这个？”男人转动手腕，刀子翻转，向后移去。“还是这个？”他说，突然将刀柄捅进了她的下体。

布兰妮凄厉的尖叫如同一枚生锈的钉子狠狠刺进他的心脏。陷在回忆中的史蒂夫若有所感般禁不住地颤了颤。“黑发男人连忙捂住了她的嘴，但马上又松开了，咒骂着给了她一个耳光。我猜是因为她咬了他。”

这样不行，保罗。史蒂夫听到黑发男人对戴帽子的说。得让它安静下来。

“‘它’？”

“‘它’，他是这么说的。”

戴帽子的那个男人，保罗，叹了口气。“看看你给我们惹的麻烦。”他说，缓慢地抽出刀子，又重重地按了回去。“是你自己使事情复杂化了。”

无视布兰妮愤怒而恐惧的吼叫，他朝黑发男人点头示意，后者随即从大衣口袋里掏出一支针管。里面装着的也许是吗啡，但更可能是可卡因一类的东西，并且明显超出正常的注射剂量。布兰妮的最终死因。

“我不能再等下去了。”史蒂夫说，“她可能会死，而我本该在更早的时候就站出来阻止这一切，但我害怕了，我竟然动弹不了。巴克，我是个懦夫。”

“嘿，别那么说你自己。”

“我不能——我不能再这样袖手旁观。于是我跳了出来，从杂货箱里随便拿出什么东西砸了过去。那两个男人显然吓了一跳，注射器掉在地上，她暂时得救了。我想他们偷偷做这种事总归是有些心虚的。‘放开他，我已经报警了！’我冲他们喊，期望这能起点作用。”

幸运的是，那谎言奏效了。“他们不情愿地松开了布兰妮，她立刻脱力地靠在了墙上，仿佛只有这样才不至于跌坐倒地。”而两个男人离开得格外仓促，左顾右盼，似乎在判断如何避开其实并不会驶来的警车。

“这事还没完，小鬼。”保罗，他们中最疯狂的那个，经过他时意味深长地瞪着他。“告诉你，即便没有我们，也会有其他人来审判这个怪物。你保护不了它多久。”

“你知道吗，巴克，虽然他口中的‘它’指的是布兰妮，但有那么一瞬间，我觉得他其实说的是我。”史蒂夫闭上双眼。“我感觉我被看穿了。”

就在那时，巷子里传来的呻吟声重新博得了他的注意。他扭过头，看到布兰妮正咬着牙把刀柄从体内拔出来，丢到巷子的阴暗深处。

“鲍——布兰妮，你还好吗？”史蒂夫小心翼翼地走上前，“你受伤了，最好上医院检查一下。”

但她置若罔闻，也没有看他。确切的说，她没在看任何东西，某种令人胆寒的空洞吞噬了她的全部表情。细细的血流像生命从体内离去时破开的羊水从她的身下缓缓淌出来，那条蓝裙子就像稻草人的衣物轻飘飘地挂在她身上。她动作迟缓而僵硬拾起那支针管，仰起脸，面对史蒂夫，而后者只觉得浑身冰冷。

“她离开的时候，”他说。“那感觉就像一个鬼魂穿过了我。”

第二天清晨，几乎一夜未眠的他疲惫不堪地从床铺爬起来，与此同时，警车尖刻的鸣笛声自窗边飞速掠过。

“是别的东西杀死了她。”人们对未知事物的恐惧，以及由这恐惧滋生而出的厌恶、偏见，乃至于更加可怖的偏执。史蒂夫深重地呼吸着，昏昏的光线渗透他的眼睑。他低下头，怔怔地凝视着面前的一小块无关紧要的菱形光斑。“假如那个谎言被当场识破，上帝，我不知道，大概我和她都会死。”

“或者如果今后的某一天，有人发现了我的秘密，可能我就是第二个布兰妮。”他停顿少顷，阵阵难耐的苦涩涌过喉管。

“也许那时候死的就会是我，巴基。”

直到手指被人耐心地一根根掰开，他方才恍惚地意识到自己刚刚将板凳边缘攥得有多紧。

“你不会。”巴基温柔地握住他的手，将那些因过于用力而酸软发白的手指收拢在自己的掌心。他低声说道，“嗨，嗨，史蒂威，看着我。”

史蒂夫颤栗着吁出一口气。他缓慢地眨了眨眼，菱形的光斑移到了墙上。过了一会儿，他终于抬起头，目光紧紧锁住棕发男孩的脸，黄昏的余温在那双灰蓝色的眼中柔声漾开、生长。

“你在这里。”巴基说，“你和我在一起。”

紧接着，那句话如同指缝间滴漏的水，从未及收回的舌尖无比自然地脱口滑出。“我爱你。”语毕时，他甚至没有觉察到自己吐露了什么。

但史蒂夫听到了。他张了张嘴，喉结滚动一下，似乎打算说些什么，过了会儿，又紧紧闭住，最终放弃了。他的呼吸声很重，脸颊热热地通红，像是不久前刚经历了一场哮喘发作，无法平静而规律地呼吸。在巴基反应过来并惶恐地移开视线之后他依旧牢牢地盯着他，仿佛要将每一个神情变幻的细节尽收眼底，从他躲闪的双眼，到微抿的嘴唇，收紧的下巴。在巴基试图抽回手之前史蒂夫便握住了他的手腕，力气之大以至于指甲掐进了肉里，紧挨跳动的脉搏。

“听着，那是……”

巴基欲盖弥彰地开口，却没能顺利说出更多来。史蒂夫倏尔向他倾过身，捧起他的脸，吻了他。

他们之间的第一个吻，突如其来，且毫无章法。假使用更客观的语言来形容，简直是乱七八糟，一塌糊涂。史蒂夫盲目而笨拙地伸出他的舌头，企图用舌尖撬入巴基因震惊而仍然合拢的唇缝，但收效甚微，比起像模像样的挑逗更近似于初生小狗狂乱又粗鲁的舔舐。涎液顺着敞开的唇角流下来，将他们的下巴湿乎乎地黏在一起。慌张之中，他甚至咬伤了自己的舌头——这件可笑又丢人的小小意外在此后的很长一段时间里，都被巴基当作两人之间揶揄他的谈资。

觉察到巴基并没有给予任何回应，吻僵硬起来。史蒂夫从那张始终冥顽不灵的嘴唇上撤出，开始迟疑地慢慢后退。“对不起。”他说，语气里透露着掩饰不住的失落。巴基眨了眨眼，像是终于从一场火热的美梦中醒来，尔后发觉自己只是跌入了另一个更加曼妙的现实。

“这个。”男孩开了口，那嗓音哑得犹如被火燎过，干燥烟灰与温暖余烬的混合。他攫住史蒂夫的手指，按在自己的嘴唇上。“得有人教教你该怎么做。”

他探出身子。他们的嘴唇再度碰在一起，湿润的，滚烫的，又不乏柔软。史蒂夫不由自主地微微张开嘴，迎接巴基黏腻而灵巧的舌头，引诱它钻进去，轻微地卷动，细致地抚过他口腔内的每一寸；他含住他下唇用力吸吮的方式，就像蜂鸟在花蕊处汲取琼浆。他也是这样吻那些女孩的吗？这个念头相当不合时宜地在史蒂夫头脑里闪烁片刻，但转瞬即逝，很快他便无暇顾及除了他们两个以外的事物——巴基松开那些手指，扶上他的面颊，男孩稍微错开一点间隙，以便能使这个吻愈加深入。在他这么做的时候，鼻尖总会轻轻拱着他的脸，宛如一只尝到甜头而渴望被继续触摸的家猫。

巴基在他的舌根那儿重重舔了一下，仿似品尝餐盘中仅剩的甜点——最后的总是最美味的——将他散漏的颤栗与呻吟一并吻去。分开的时候，他们多少都有些呼吸困难，喘着粗气，双颊因缺氧而泛起不正常的红晕，像刚历经了一场溺水，原因是互相将彼此的脑袋摁入水中，并比赛着看谁能从对方的胸口挤压出更多的氧气，据为己有。

“事实上，”史蒂夫注视他的眼睛说。他看起来一团糟，活脱脱一副狼狈落水的惨象，蓝中带绿的双眼内却浮动着奕奕光泽。“我真正想谈的是这个。”

“天啊，史蒂夫，史蒂威。你这个白痴。”巴基俯下身，轻轻抵住他的额头，低声念了三遍与他相关的称呼，夹杂着一些细小的哽咽。他笑得像个失控啜泣的傻瓜。“你都不知道我有多想要你。”

“听上去更像是为了哄我开心。”

“信不信由你，最近的一次是在巷子口我捡到你那会儿。”

“认真的？”史蒂夫忍不住哼笑，“土头灰脸，一身伤口？”

“淌着血，像个天杀的斗士。”巴基咧开嘴，“烈性子的金发阿波罗。”他侧过脸，拿嘴唇摩挲他的耳廓悄悄说，“当时我就想这么干了。像这样吞掉你，或者钻回你的身体，就好像我本来就该在那儿，我们生来就是一体的——这就是我想对你做的。”

史蒂夫的耳尖轰地发烫。“尽管我对你的品味表示怀疑。”他慢条斯理地说，忽地从凳子上站起身，走进对方两腿之间的空隙。“但我认为那值得一试。”

巴基仰起脸，他这会儿看起来见鬼的高大，让他宽阔的影子将巴基虚虚地笼罩，坚强又可靠的，即使他只需伸出手就能触摸他的头发。那么柔软，那么金黄，宛若余晖的颜色掉下来沾在他的指腹上。还有他弯弯的肋骨，平坦甚至称得上干瘪的肚子。他想要把手指按在那些骨骼嶙峋的轮廓上，再埋下脸，深深地亲吻他腹部那一小截的皮肤。巴基知道在史蒂夫的肚脐上方有一道很浅的伤疤，三年前他替某个被抢了钱包的女士追缴小偷时获得的一枚刀刻的勋章。关于那件事，巴基始终心有余悸。基督他妈的耶稣，他头一回见到那么多的血，浸湿衣物，从史蒂夫的指缝间溢出、滴落，无论如何也不能全然止住。他对失血毫无具体的概念，但看到史蒂夫合眼的那刻他慌了神，一直到跌坐在医院等候区冰冷的座椅上，他也依然克制不住地发着抖。

仁慈的天父，圣母玛利亚，求求您。那大概是他难得一回带上了全副的敬意虔诚地祈祷。双手攒成一个拳头，紧紧地靠在心口。您大可以带走我，只要能将他还回来。只要这样，我愿意付出我的一切，包括我自己。

“你在做什么，詹姆斯？”彼刻，匆匆赶到的罗杰斯夫人略有惊诧与疑惑地问他。

我在祈祷。他说。祈祷上帝会还回他。然而他没有提及自己承诺为此付出的代价。他当然害怕死，怕到一想起就会牙齿打战需要开灯睡觉的地步；但他更怕史蒂夫会离他而去，怕再也感知不到他羸弱的呼吸，怕再也无法看见那双永远闪熠的蓝色眼睛。对失去史蒂夫的恐慌抵过了对死亡本身的畏惧，男孩抽了抽鼻子，禁不住地眼眶泛红，看得出他在尽全力不要丢人地哭出声来。

莎拉·罗杰斯无言地望着他看了一会儿。半晌，一只温暖的手倏尔轻柔地覆在他的头顶。

“你是个好孩子，詹姆斯，你们都是。”她说，“主会保佑你们所有人。”

感谢上帝，他还活着。巴基想，双眼潮湿，几乎将要为此落泪。生平第一次，他是如此、如此的对自己并不信念的神祇心怀感激。他，还有我，我们都还活着。我还能继续爱他，而他也爱我，再没有比这更值得为之而战的事情。

“巴克？”史蒂夫有点好笑地拍了拍他因回忆而呆滞的脸，“史蒂夫呼叫巴基·巴恩斯，你还在地球上吗？”

巴基凝视他的双眼，咽了口唾沫。“一个问题，”他说，“你愿意和我做爱吗？”

他简直不敢相信自己竟然如此直白地问出了口，而史蒂夫显然也为这份直白瞠目结舌了数秒。就在他认为自己搞砸了好不容易建立起来的全部，准备随便找个东西把自己藏进去的时候，史蒂夫捉住了他的手腕。

“当然了，混球。”他粗鲁地拉着那只手臂，说话时一面朝巴基逼近。那声调颤动着，仿佛还有些由羞赧而生的气恼，“如果你胆敢停下——”

巴基猛地反扯过他的手，将他搂在怀中。他们齐齐向后倒向床垫。在史蒂夫笑着大喊“这是作弊！”的时候，他趁机翻过身，制住对方乱抓的手腕，开始逐一亲吻那些曾肖想已久的部分：眉宇之间、眼睛、鼻尖、发颤的下颌，一路滑至颈侧。巴基的嘴唇在他咽动的喉结处磨蹭、啄吻，继而衔住，不住舔弄着，在他的锁骨周围留下淤青似的印记，左手抚进他的短袖下摆。史蒂夫低低地喘息，哆嗦着伸出手拽住他的背心，不断试图朝上扯去，但总是功亏一篑。

觉察到他的意图，巴基略微朝后撤开了些。很快，背心被抛至角落，随后是短袖。他终于有机会好好看着他。史蒂夫的汗水凉凉的，脖颈闻起来很干净，像是在夏日阳光里晒干的味道，过分白皙的身体在半明半暗的环境里仿佛仍微微发着光；他小巧的微鼓的胸脯，在心脏温驯的震颤下跳动着。他们重又贴在一处，肌肤如同生长为一体般地亲密黏连。巴基伸出手，他吻着，嘴唇在手指上游走。

“你知道，”巴基俯下身，亲了亲他胸骨之间的凹陷，忽地想到什么似地闷声笑了。“我原本以为你是那种会抵触婚前性行为的人。”

史蒂夫默然了片刻。“假如我能结婚的话。”他说，“在他们看来我仍然是……男性，而你也是男性。你明白这意味着什么。”

有那么一会儿，他们谁都没有说话。巴基停下了那种逗弄般的舔吻，只是将脸安静地栖息在他的胸前，耳朵紧贴着不安分的心口。史蒂夫将手指滑进那丛软密的棕发间，心不在焉地抚弄着，感受巴基温热的呼吸是如何似有似无地拂过他的身体。

“会有那么一天，”巴基轻声说，掌心贴着他的腰侧缓缓滑动。“总会有的——你，我，我们将拥有一个家，蒙受亲朋的祝福，在圣坛前交换戒指，可以正大光明地在所有人面前接吻，仿佛全部的等待就是为了这一刻。也可能等到那一天的时候我们都老了，身边熟悉的人几乎都走光了，我们得坐在轮椅上被人推过红毯，请来作证的牧师比我们的年纪还要小上几轮。”他想象着，脑海中构设出一个耄耋之年的史蒂夫。满头白发，脊背颤巍巍地佝偻着，看起来比他年轻时还要小上许多，然而蓝眼睛中的矍铄神采一如往昔。“即便到那时，我也依然会乐意亲吻你那张没牙的嘴，在上帝的见证下承诺爱你直到我生命的尽头。当然，就算祂不同意也不能阻止我。”

史蒂夫嗤地笑出声来。“这算是求婚的话会不会太早了点？”

巴基翻过身，抬起头，下巴顶着他的胸口，从下至上地望向他。那双灰蓝色的眼在黄昏照进来的最后一缕光辉映衬下亮得出奇，仿佛整个世界都在那簇蓬勃的蓝焰中燃烧殆尽。

“这是个约定。”他说，口吻透露着前所未有的严肃和真挚。“不论今后会发生什么，”男孩温柔地在他心脏附近的皮肤那儿蹭了一下，核桃颜色的头发在他的指间穿梭。那情态活像只收起尖锐的爪子，翻滚着冲他露出肚皮的猫科动物。“我都会陪着你，直到最后。”

“直到最后。”史蒂夫重复道，就好像这话语对他而言已不仅是话语，而是呼吸，将氧气稳定地一股股泵给他的肺，他的心脏，好让他继续活下去。

史蒂夫托起巴基的下颌，后者支起上半身，跪在他分开的双腿中间，又开始吻他，吻他。这吻与方才的克制截然相反，半是激烈，半是渴迫，滑腻的舌头如同纠缠的四肢来回翻搅。有那么一瞬间，他不禁担忧对方会因此缺氧继而哮喘发作，然而史蒂夫几乎是本能地挺起腰胯，喘息着，忘我地磨蹭他半勃的下体。巴基僵硬了一瞬，随即难以自抑地呻吟起来，就好像情欲终于启发并贯穿了他们的身体。他甚至怀疑自己才是两个人中毫无经验的那个，但对方从始至终紧闭的双眼泄露了他的紧张

史蒂威。巴基轻声在唇齿间咀嚼他的名字，凑上前去舔舐他薄而颤动的眼皮。看着我。

闻言，史蒂夫半心半意地咕哝着，将双眼眯开一条缝，转了转眼珠，又飞快合上。巴基笑了，张口湿乎乎地含住软绵绵的耳垂，左手在他瘦削的肋部反复摩挲一下，便滑向隆起的胸乳，捏住他充血的、凸起的乳头，掺了些试探意味地用力碾磨，旋即换来一丝尖锐的抽气声。巴基见过女人的乳房，通常是沉甸的、膨圆的，摸起来富有弹性，像熟透的软桃。但史蒂夫的不一样——也不像普通男人的胸脯——它们更小巧、圆润，正处于发育的关键阶段。尚未成熟的果实，柔软中仍然略微带硬，在他的揉弄下蓬鼓鼓地发胀，挺立的乳尖形同鸟喙般胡乱啄着他的掌心。还有史蒂夫那起伏的、高低不等的呼吸，他亲吻他髋骨那儿不规则的棱突时拱起的小腹，舌头滑过肚脐上方的疤痕时摩擦他耳后的手指；他皮肤上隐蔽的细小的痣，密密地排布在一些平日里阳光晒不见的位置，在他的抚触下组合成一副图案独特的拼接画。巴基吞咽了一下，浑身燥热的同时头昏脑涨，好像无数条热河穿过他的四肢，接而往同一个方向汇集。有什么东西被点燃了，一股烧灼的饥饿感在他的下腹流窜，于是欲望升腾。

史蒂夫咬了下嘴唇，溢出一声模糊的、介于渴望和紧张之间的呜咽。潮红似吻上沙岸的浪涌，一波接着一波，震颤地涨过这具仿佛石膏铸就的苍白身躯——他红透了，同样湿得彻底。巴基将另一只手按在他裆部时意识到。他觉察出有什么东西正硬硬地顶着他的手掌。那是史蒂夫的阴茎。

“脱掉它。”史蒂夫沙哑地说。他抬起腿，脚趾勾住他垮掉的裤腰，一头金发乱糟糟的。“我要看到你，全部的你。”

解开扣子费了一番时间，巴基迫切的手指几乎无法对准扣眼。他们差不多是扯开了他的短裤，连同内裤一道被飞速蹬落地板。巴克。史蒂夫啃咬着他下巴中间的那道浅沟，不断低吟着同一个单词，；在他情不自禁地朝史蒂夫压下胯部时，后者握住了他。巴基倒抽一口冷气。史蒂夫被画笔磨出薄茧的手指正在他湿硬的老二上不甚熟练地捋动，不时揉搓着翘起的头部。显然，他并不是很擅长这个，但他知道该怎么做。如果说想象着史蒂夫偷偷尝试过手淫这回事没能让巴基更硬的话，那便是纯粹的谎言。棕发男孩叹息着，不自觉地抬动腰腹，借助湿滑的前液缓慢操着对方粗糙温热的手掌，撞进手指圈住的圆环间，拔出时龟头蹭过掌心，粗暴又下流。而即便他在做这些时，仍不忘分心流连着史蒂夫盈润的蓝眼睛，他翕动的双唇，发红的指节和勃起的乳头，他的每一寸，都在那汪灰蓝的火舌中焚烧殆尽。

上帝，我多希望手头有面镜子。男孩将脑袋与嗓音连带着一并偎进史蒂夫的颈窝，湿成一绺的棕发垂下，松松软软地摩擦他的颈项。这样你就能看到你自己，你真该看看那有多美。他耳语道，灰蓝的双眼亮亮的，目光炽烈，湿热的气息一顿一顿地扑在锁骨处的凹口。一股似有似无的痒意倏地挠遍史蒂夫的全身，那感觉像是他的血管正在沸腾。

窗外，阳光濒临熄灭，在因汗水淋漓而窝起褶皱的床单上烫出最后一层燃烧的金色浆汁。他们裸裎的上半身交叠着陷在阴影里，双腿却缠在一起伸向光亮处。巴基切切地吻了下史蒂夫的唇角，手指滑过绷紧的腹部，向下探去，很轻易便扒下对方的裤子。然而，就在史蒂夫准备自己动手除掉他们之间的最后一片障碍时，巴基却拂开了他的手。史蒂夫不解地冲他眨着眼，而巴基只是默不作声地掐住他的腿根，俯下身，由此将他掰得更开，直到将自己完全纳入他的两腿之间。呼出的热气掠过内裤底端的湿痕，这引起了史蒂夫一阵小幅度的挣扎，仿佛单单是他沉重的呼吸就足以令他失控。

“告诉我你想让我怎么做。”巴基低哑着嗓音，伸出手揉了揉他晃动的屁股，埋下头在那一小片深色的洇湿痕迹上试探性地舔了一下。那使得他的头发立马被狠狠薅了把，但这微不足道的刺痛反倒令他愈发兴奋。“或者你平常都是怎么对自己的。说说看，说给我听，罗杰斯。”

“我，嗯——”史蒂夫发出一点含糊的鼻音，流露出他所熟悉的那种腼腆的神情与音调，似乎方才发号施令时展现的强势只是个暂时的意外。“我会用手指。”

“用手指，怎么做？你得再说得具体一点。”

“这……”他为难地抿住嘴唇，眼神上飘，紧接着在又一次猝不及防的舔弄之后宣告投降。“操，巴克，操。我会用手指，呃……”巴基的牙齿刮过他大腿上的一道擦伤。他猛地弓起身，舌根底下随即溜出来零星的声响，那听起来像是他的喉咙遽然之间被什么东西扼住了。“用手指……揉着那儿，阴蒂。”停顿。他咬了咬牙，看上去红得像是在发高烧。“然后等足够湿了再伸进去，里面。”

“所以之前有些晚上，我听到的那些声音……”

“是的，是的，那是。”史蒂夫索性承认道，自暴自弃地吁出一声长长的叹息。“我们可以跳过这个话题了吗？”

“你知道我是怎么想的吗？”男孩舔了舔嘴唇，显然另有打算。“我会用我的舌头干你，舔开你——像对待一个女人那样，你就是我的女孩儿，史蒂威——你喜欢这个主意，瞧，这让你更湿了。但，别急。听着，我们还没完，这还远远不够——我要你骑在我的脸上，用你的里面吸我的舌头，然后是我的手指。”他的指腹不轻不重地隔着布料抚着他的性器打转。史蒂夫忍不住叫了出来。“我会按照你说的那样操你，再继续用我的舌头。我要你尖叫，我要你该死的在我的嘴里高潮。明白吗？你得先来，我要看着你来，我想看到你高潮时候的样子。”男孩偏过脸，在他的大腿内侧亲了一下，“相信我，那将会是我见过最美的情景——你，因为我，我做的这一切。”

“我只强调两件事。第一，”史蒂夫气呼呼地瞪了他一眼。“我不止是个女孩儿；第二，”那只原本盖在他后脑的手忽然发力，将巴基牢牢地扣在身下。而史蒂夫，上帝保佑，这个小混蛋，开始放肆地拿他湿淋淋的私处在巴基的脸上厮磨，取悦自己。声音的共振在他汗湿的胸腔内部隆隆翻滚，像是一声压抑而沉闷的低吼，一种亟待释放的野性。“你最好说到做到，詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”

巴基从没见过他这一面：如此坦诚地、赤裸地面对他们的欲望，两条细腿紧紧钳住他的头部，脚踝搭在他的肩上，阴部透出的湿黏气息顶着他的鼻尖来回蹭动，在他张嘴之际贴着舌面滑进他的口腔，严丝合缝。那味道，史蒂夫尝起来的味道，腥腻的、浓郁的，混合着汗水，犹如海底张合的海葵，挥舞着柔软的触手，亲昵又危险地裹住他，几乎要令他窒息。巴基短促地粗声喘了一下，稍微退开一点距离，好让自己顺利呼吸的同时快速拽掉对方的内裤——他摸起来那么瘦，骨盘的形状在巴基的手掌下撑开，他在他皮肤的河床涉行时碰到的礁石。那感觉就像他正在抚摸一把刀，而刀锋将要割伤他，血流涌向指尖，无形地融入另一片肌层。神使鬼差地，他想起昨天下午在贝卡卧室读到的那篇页章，萨耳玛西斯向诸神祈求可与心爱之人赫马佛洛狄忒斯合二为一。倘若世间真的存在如此神力，那便该是此刻：他的手，置于他身体之上，看不透数不清的青紫色脉络在他的指腹下朝四周蔓延，宛似两条河流在此交汇。

然后是那些毛发。淡金色的，比他想象中的还要浅上一些，其中一部分已经因为前液的打湿而黏连，视觉上愈发稀疏，根本无从掩饰那根直挺挺地兴奋着的男性器官。史蒂夫的阴茎要短细许多，他猜那和对方与众不同的身体构造有关。这个年纪的男生总喜欢搞出一些毫无意义的比拼，例如在解手时互相攀比生殖器的长度。巴基参与过几回，从来没有输过，但史蒂夫却压根不理会这类他认为“无聊且浪费时间”的讨论，甚至为了避免它们而拒绝和其他男生一起上厕所。如今看来，的确是事出有因。巴基试探着在顶端那儿轻轻吮吸了一下，尔后感到身下的躯体顿时像潮骚一样向他铺开了。他没给别人做过这个，吸一个人的老二，他只有同女人做爱的经历，而她们会把他的勃起含进一张漂亮的嘴里，那通常会爽到他头皮发麻（如果她们肯允许他射进去，并当着他的面吞掉那些精液，效果会更加惊人）。现在，他就要把自己曾经体验过的快活交给史蒂夫。巴基握住他的小腿架在肩上，更低地躬下身子，用温热的口腔迅速而整个地包住他的性器。

史蒂夫的身体因着刺激像根皮筋般忽地弹了一下，龟头顺势抵住他的软腭。巴基紧紧地按住他的双腿，将他固定，然后开始舔他，用自己的嘴干他的阴茎。红润的唇瓣贴在根部，微微收紧，舌尖则缓慢地抚过柱身，最后回到头部。史蒂夫禁不住地扭动着腰，如同一条搁浅的鱼，可怜兮兮地抽着气。巴基将他吐出来，吻了吻他缩紧的腹股沟，撩起眼皮向他投去蓝得惊人的一瞥，便再度张口含吮舔弄他。腔壁四周的软肉随着凹陷下去的腮帮而有节奏地蠕动着，尽可能深地将他吞入，擦过喉咽，借助呕吐反应再次把他吸住。史蒂夫垂下的手掌在他的侧颊拢紧了，将他的头发从鬓角那里开始轻轻向后抚摸，巴基的双唇由此更快地在他的勃起移动，心脏宛如一面小小的风鼓，不停地加速。从史蒂夫的角度望去，他后颈弯弯的弧度，微微隆起的背肌有力地一收一放，巴基在他们十几岁的时候就壮实得像个可靠的成年男性了；肩胛骨，退化的翅膀，汗水从中间的洼地淌过。他忽然感到口渴，嘴唇在夏夜的空气中逐渐干燥。

“我快——”史蒂夫说，小腿无力地抽搐着，足背弓起。“拜托，巴基，我就快——”

关键时刻，巴基停下了吞吐的动作，嘴唇从性器撤开时啵出响亮而湿哒哒的一声。他还不打算过早地结束一切，而那显然是故意为之的声响令他掌心下的皮肤变得更烫手了。在他懒洋洋地爬上前索求一个吻的时候，或许是脸上扬起的得意过于浓厚，促使史蒂夫抬起脚后跟狠狠敲了他的背。

“别这样，烈性子。”巴基朝他微笑，夜色在那双灰蓝的眼中疾走，月亮蜷起的圆弧拓在他的唇角。他捉住他的脚踝，嘴唇嵌入踝骨附近的凹处，沿着肌理的走向一点一滴上吻，仿佛逆着河水溯流而上。去你的。史蒂夫无声地冲他比画口型。然后那枚月亮贴在他小腿肚侧面蜿蜒的一条暗红痂痕，停留了一会儿，又慢慢升起，直到他岔开的双腿中间，那道湿热的雌性缝隙。深颜色的外阴正随着史蒂夫颠簸的吐息微微翕动、颤抖，隐蔽地湿润着，浅浅地透露出鲜艳的内里，仿似裂开的无花果。那处。他知道。生命的最初与尘世相连的通道。

当巴基将嘴唇贴上去的那一刹那，史蒂夫倏尔觉察到他的身体，乃至他的意识，汹涌地流动起来，仿佛一条澎湃的河流，颤涌着向前，奔流，漫溯，间或撞破在岩石的一角。被打碎，又融合。史蒂夫难以自抑地夹紧双腿，瘦棱棱的膝盖骨紧挨巴基温热的耳廓，棕发男孩探出的舌尖在水流中缓缓起伏，往更深处推去。他弓起腰身，河水顿时现出一道柔韧的弧度，细密泛白的泡沫旋转翻滚，水势犹如波浪层层堆叠，愈发急切，直至淌过瀑布的最高点，河流终于嘶鸣起来——宛若潮汐受到月亮猛烈地牵引，史蒂夫忽地一震，发出了今夜第一声短促的尖叫。

高潮的流逝仿佛也将他体内的某些东西一并卷走了。史蒂夫瘫倒在床铺上，让思绪悬停，随波逐流。他闭上了眼睛。然而下体传来的持续不断的舔弄，那种一波一波在他体内翻涌的奇妙酸胀感，迫使他很快又回过神来。史蒂夫湿淋淋地垂下头，而巴基正从他分开的双腿间抬起脸望过来，双唇湿濡，在昏暗的光线映射下呈现出一种晶亮的色泽，如同黏腻的糖棒。他的大拇指仍抵着他颤抖的腿根，捉摸不透的神情中似乎含着一丝类于敬畏的情绪。那些流转的灰蓝色视线像海面上起飞的鸥鸟，簌簌地扇动翅膀扑向自己。接着巴基舔了舔嘴唇，喉结上下滚动，一个显而易见的吞咽动作。

史蒂夫为这动作背后意味明显的暗示感到双颊发烫。

“过来。”他说。

巴基探上前来，嘴唇覆住他的嘴唇。棕发男孩张开嘴，从善如流地伸出舌头，一点点舔开史蒂夫因生涩而仍然不知所措紧闭的唇齿。他阖上双眼，手指绞住那头蓬乱的金发，指腹按压着他的头皮轻轻摩挲。

他吻着他，专注地，和缓地，就像这一切是理所当然的，就像他们是为此而生的，就像……

就像，他们身在爱中一样。

爱。史蒂夫迟疑着抬起一只手，碰了下他最好朋友的肩膀，继而紧紧攥住。他学着对方的样子，小心翼翼地吸吮着巴基柔软的下唇，尝到许多味道。他自己的，巴基的，性的味道，尝到夏季的科尼岛，雨天的布鲁克林。它们蓬松地混合在一起，宛如一团膨胀的棉花糖充进他瘦小的身体。他们分开。巴基的下巴热烘烘地填进他的颈窝里，他拢在他肩头的手滑下去，摸到那两块鸟翅状的骨头，随着呼吸轻轻颤动，指尖陷在汗津津的皮肉里，像陷进羽毛。史蒂夫想起他和巴基在码头用吃剩的面包屑喂过的海鸥，振动的翅膀低低地从他们头顶掠过，转而毫不留恋地飞向宽阔无垠的海面，任凭巴基在岸上使劲吹口哨也于事无补。

“真是群忘恩负义的家伙，对不对？”巴基半开玩笑半是抱怨地对他说，但史蒂夫知道事实并非如此。它们之所以不会回头是因为那些不是他们的鸟，施舍的面包屑无法驯化任何一个自由的灵魂，你只能耐心等待它们自愿飞向你的那个时刻。而他终于等到了，此刻。一声满足的叹息，柔和温暖的空气穿过他的指缝，史蒂夫阖上双眼，更紧密地搂住他日趋健硕的脊背。他的鸟，他们将要起飞。

“等我一下。”忽然，巴基急火火地退开了，在史蒂夫反应过来之前跳下床，拎起裤子在口袋里掏了一阵，很快又捏着某样东西跌回床上。

史蒂夫的视线从他手指间的那个小包移回他的脸。“你就一直随身带着这个？”他问，眉梢挑了一下。“认真的，巴恩斯？”

“是汉斯塞给我的。”男孩解释道，一面试图用牙将外包装撕开，犬齿尖尖的，一只尚在发育中的野兽，困在情欲的笼子里探头探脑，仍然格外急切。“他说回头再去找乐子时会用得到——见鬼。”他嘶声痛呼，撕开的袋子掉在他膝盖，润滑液从中淌出来，流到床单上。一切都在变得粘稠。

怎么了？史蒂夫立刻担忧地坐起身，向他靠拢，在靠近唇角的位置，有条非常细微且新鲜的创伤，微微渗血——往往越小的伤口越容易造成不可忽视的疼痛。

史蒂夫抚上他的脸。“我以为你才是我们中更有经验的那个。”他冲他揶揄地笑，“结果受伤的却是你。”他俯下身，亲吻那道伤，用唇舌将血迹抿走。“今天我们两个受的伤加起来够多了。帮我个忙，小心点，到此为止，好吗？”

“只是一个意外。”巴基嘴硬地说，低下头，尽量熟练地给自己戴好套子。就在这时，史蒂夫发现他耳朵红了。上帝啊——史蒂夫顿时笑得不能自已，抖个不停地倒回他们的床上，巴基恶狠狠地瞪住他，威胁般地压上来，报复性地啃咬他的下唇。也只有在这种时刻，在他们不经意间暴露出自己的笨拙与无措的片段里，他才会清晰地意识到他们依旧只是两个孩子。当生活的苦厄马不停蹄地一块一块盲目叠加的时候，他们便愈发需要这种轻飘飘的瞬间，毫无矫饰，毋需思考自己是什么，明天将会怎样。这个世界残酷的运转规则在当下显得无关紧要，而那些由衷喜悦的瞬刻，则会在他的记忆中生根，此后凝固为他们艰难的分离岁月中甜蜜的永恒。他将会毫不厌倦地、一遍又一遍为他讲述。只要没从他这里被夺走，他知道，那就永远不会被夺走。

异物感从身下传来，史蒂夫咽下了即将脱口的呻吟。巴基的手指，润滑液使指腹那儿的皮肤凉凉的，在那条肉缝附近隐蔽地摸索着。他的摆布中含着一种不容置喙的自信，仿佛他对这具身体已足够熟悉；而事实却是他紧张得差点忘却了呼吸，甚至不敢抬头直视对方的双眼，纵使他能觉察到那些蓝绿色的视线沉在他肩上的重量。一滴汗悬在他的鼻尖，马上便被史蒂夫舔去，轻柔的亲吻和咬舐如雨水般落下来，那股莫名升腾的紧张倏然间便消失得无影无踪。巴基喘着气，拨开两瓣黏糊糊的阴唇，按住那颗被丰满的果肉和微咸的叶脉包裹着的果核，略显蛮横地揉弄着，借着泌出的液体润湿洞口，向里探入一个指节。男孩感到身下的躯体刹那绷紧了，但没有拒绝的意味，相反，环在他腰间的双腿由此张得更开。

他得以尝试着推入，那条紧致又湿滑的阴道温顺地接纳了他，咬合般嘬住他的手指，他几乎是毫无阻碍地埋进最柔软的深处。一声音色柔滑的呻吟，夹杂着细微的啜泣。巴基犹豫着停下了动作，然而温热的内壁肌层却蠕动着迎上来，轻柔地夹住他，推挤着他，要他再次活动指节，抽送间牵出更多湿黏的液体。

“你还好吗？”巴基轻轻地拿开他挡在眼前的手臂，低下头吻他发红的眼眶。其实他自己已经硬得快无法忍受，只能靠贴着他的腿根磨蹭聊以纾解。史蒂夫瞥了他一眼，倏尔握住了那只伸向他阴阜的手腕，腰间一挺，将那根手指朝体内压送的同时向下坐去。巴基睁大双眼，几乎是不敢置信地看史蒂夫一面摇晃着臀部在他的手指上操着自己，一面喘息着，用梦游般的口吻对他说：

“给我更多。”

操。巴基额头靠在他的肩上，对着他颤栗的肌肤低喃，一边塞进了两根手指。稍后，这个数目增加为三。史蒂夫女孩的部分正向他敞开，等待一份深掘。他舔了舔他仰起的下巴，沿着汗水滚落的痕迹吻下去，咬住一侧石榴籽一般的乳头，嘴唇包住深色的乳晕，像头饥饿已久的雄兽般吮吸着。史蒂夫的指甲几乎掐进他手腕内侧的皮肉，带着一些令人生畏的疼痛，只消挪动分毫，便会触到搏跳的动脉。巴基稍稍扭转手腕。史蒂夫掐他掐得更狠了，另一只手紧攥成拳，女阴却在他的爱抚下渐渐舒展，撑开，溢出的汁水洇湿了他的整面手掌。他的拇指又一次碾过阴蒂，甬道骤然绞紧。史蒂夫颤抖着蜷起双腿，腰身痉挛着腾空，拳头砸向床垫，那份缠住他的潮湿仿佛在试图从他的手指上退去。巴基近乎着迷地凝视他，他的肢体在高潮漫过时每一寸微小的蜕变，起伏的两肋如同翕动的鱼鳃，额头脸颊尽是汗水粼粼的光亮，就好像他们被抛到了岸边，而咆哮的潮水始终在他们身后。

巴克，巴克。潮水在向他呼唤。快点，来拿走我。

那感觉像跨过彼此的边界，融为同一片海域。他低头看着自己的阴茎没入那个窄小的湿淋淋的洞口，史蒂夫被顶得耸了一下，双手紧紧地攀着他的肩膀。巴基叹息着攥住他的腰，另一只手向上抬开他的右腿，将自己完全推了进去。他看上去更小了，捏起来软绵绵的，比病时更为脆弱，且任他摆布。这个认知让他心里一沉，不自觉放慢了抽送的频次，然而搁在他肩上的那双手却强有力地把他往下压去，史蒂夫转动胯部，几乎是将自己钉在他的硬挺上。“吻我，动一动。”那听上去近乎哀求。巴基含住他的下唇，在史蒂夫主动将舌尖伸入他口中的时候终于抛却所有顾虑。

他在那条湿濡滚热的阴道里摩擦，插入，退出，每一次顶弄都会引起一阵细小但热情的抽搐，肌肉间亲密的挤压令他喉咙发紧。史蒂夫挺起脊背，吮咬他滑动的喉结，在喘气的间歇呻吟着。他操得愈深，愈用力，那呻吟便越发急促与动听，全然淹过了血液在血管里疾速流动的轰鸣声。他把鼻尖埋进那头汗湿的金发，像确认自己的所有物般不停嗅闻，手指在被撞得通红的腿根打个圈，顺着抚下去，突然在他的阴蒂上极轻微地掐了一下。只这一下，史蒂夫立刻颤抖着被逼上顶峰，那一圈温软的肌环如同狭窄的咽喉般瞬间吸住他。巴基深深地呼出一口气，便来了。

他从他体内滑出来的时候，后者张开嘴，挤出一点柔软黏腻的喉音，随即瘫在床上，不肯再动弹分毫。打了结的避孕套和衣物一道被留在地板上，他们慵懒又安静地贴在一起，依旧光裸，偶尔在对方身上摩挲一下，软掉的性器相互挨着，但无关欲望。

过了一会儿，史蒂夫说：“我饿了。”话音刚落，巴基的肚子便叫了一声。他们对视一眼，尔后四肢纠缠着笑作一团。

“你知道，通常人们做完爱后可不会嚷嚷着要吃东西。”

史蒂夫哼了一声，下体隐隐的酸胀感仍未褪去。“那他们会干什么？”

“他们会拥抱，”男孩开始胡编乱造。实际上，在他有限的那几次性经历结束后，都是以双方匆匆穿好衣服迅速离开而收场。“然后在一起聊聊天，什么都聊。”

史蒂夫眯起眼。“你还有东西想告诉我。”

“是关于你身体的这件事。”巴基说，“其实我很早就隐约有猜到。”

“因为我不肯在你面前换衣服？”

“不是。”巴基顿了顿，“是有一天，我看见……你在洗那个。”

“什么？”

“那根带子，我看到了，上面有血。”他说，“我原先只见过我妹妹和我妈用过它。”

史蒂夫明白了。“哦。”

“但当时我没有想很多，毕竟那也有可能是莎拉的东西。我只是觉得有点奇怪，而且那段时间……我不知道你是否注意到自己身上总有一股淡淡的血腥味。”巴基目视着那双通澈的蓝眼睛，食指在他的掌心划来划去。“一开始我以为那是你的伤口作祟。直到下个月的某个时候，你全身完好，但那股血腥味依然存在。这时我才感到不对。”

史蒂夫皱起眉，他的确是第一次知道这回事。“可你从来没有问过我。”他说，“为什么不来问问我？”

“我想，既然你目前还没有主动提起过，可能会更宁愿在合适的时机自己告诉我。”男孩耸耸肩，“再者，这事情听起来多少有些离谱。要是我贸然跑去问你，但结果不是我猜的那样，你大概率会气得直接给我一拳，丢下一堆伤人心的刻薄话，然后跑掉，再不和我来往。这样我就少了个乐意替我擦鞋的人，那就太亏了。”史蒂夫听到这儿忍不住笑了，佯怒地在他的大腿上拧了一把。然后就被对方抓住了手。“所以不值得冒这个险。”

“听上去好像你很怕失去我这个心不甘情不愿替你擦鞋的。”

巴基没有正面回应他，只是快速从他的嘴唇上偷了一个吻。“所以，”他说，“你有什么想告诉我的吗？”

灰蓝色的视线将他裹住。暴露在这样满怀爱意的注视中，即便他是赤裸的，也依然感到安全，仿佛一切秘密皆可被安心交付。

“我想去大峡谷看看。”史蒂夫脱口而出。

巴基倾过身，有点惊讶地看着他，带着纯粹的好奇。“为什么？”

史蒂夫咽了下口水。“只是想去。”他说，“听说那儿的风景不错。”巴基一定看出来他隐瞒了什么——他一向不擅长撒谎——却仅仅是对他宽容地笑笑。史蒂夫感到内疚，他不是故意这么做的，他只是不知道该如何描述，那太复杂，也过于抽象。这想法源自他刚上交过去的那份草稿里的一出情景：在末世中死里逃生的男女主人公开着一辆几近抛锚的老爷车，来到辉煌不再、荒凉丛生的大峡谷公园。两人站在断崖边缘，俯瞰幽深的谷底，整个世界在夕阳的火把下犹如被付之一炬般熊熊燃烧。

多么迫近死亡的一刻。他想。但那场景却令他莫名感到……

——活着。这种生命正在震颤着流动的感觉，就像他从巴基那儿得到的心跳一样，就像他对巴基的爱一样。他想即使有一天他们不在了，或者不再是他们自己了，那种感触的痕迹也不会消逝。对史蒂夫而言，只要峡谷依然存在，它就是那感觉具象化的证明。

“只要你想。”巴基说，“等攒够了钱，我们就去。”男孩摩挲着他的指节，“那现在，你想吃点东西吗？”

史蒂夫摇摇头。“我还想再躺一会儿。”他打了个哈欠，“要和我一起吗？”巴基没有回答。稍后，一只手臂温柔地环过他的腰间，将他搂得更近。

明天，他想。明天，他们仍然要面对同从前一样来自命运的刁难，对各种各样的账单焦头烂额，对眼前发生的不公挺身而出（主要是他自己）；依然会争吵，会受伤，会不欢而散，直到其中的一个肯低头和好；也许有一天他们还会像今天这样，在一场酣畅淋漓的性爱后将彼此的心事易主。不过这些都可以暂时搁置在一旁。现在，他只想像这样躺下，在他们的床上，在巴基的身边；静静地握着他的手，阖上双眼，回归神灵将他们分开之前的初初形态*，亲密无间地头脚相触，等待薄雾般升起的晨光终将点亮他们身体的时刻。

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：《会饮篇》中的一个传说，爱人曾经是一体的，后来被宙斯从中间分为两个人。阿里斯多潘认为被剖开的人的一半找另一半是由本性决定的。这也称之为爱。“自己许久以来所盼望的正是和爱人熔成一体，两人合成一个人。……，原因就在于我们原来的性格就是这样，我们本来是个整体，这种成为整体的希冀和追求就叫作爱。”


End file.
